


Sick

by Fukuro_City_Writes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crushes, Depression, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Happy Ending, Highblooded Trolls (Homestuck), Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Karkat Vantas Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lowblooded Trolls (Homestuck), M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, POV Karkat Vantas, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pining, Racism, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Sleepy Cuddles, Sober Gamzee Makara, Unrequited Love, Violence, Xenophobia, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukuro_City_Writes/pseuds/Fukuro_City_Writes
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and, you're getting pretty sick of living after the game."You know what my favorite colour is, right Karkles?""No, I don't care Strider."Dave stepped incredibly close to Karkat, who could feel Dave's body heat through their clothes."Red."Life sucked sometimes, so much that Karkat stopped to wonder if he was being punished. If the universe wanted to bestow upon him the most annoying alien in existence. Dave Strider himself.But you don't believe that's what Karkat truly thinks, do you?Well, leave it to fate when someone needs an attitude adjustment. Karkat, the hopeless, hopeless romantic doesn't know what other trials will be forced upon him in the form of the hue which dripped through his veins and his old friend, Gamzee Makara.(TW: depression, self-harm, and brief mentions of suicide)
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1- Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not updated on a timely schedule! And please everyone do not be afraid to leave helpful comments and encouraging words! It is what helps us authors keep doing what we are doing!

Your name is Karkat Vantas and, you’re getting pretty sick of living after the game. 

Karkat never cared whether or not people liked him. Or maybe that was part of his dubious facade. Social distancing is a bitch sometimes. The truth is, he didn’t want anyone to care. He didn’t want a reason to wake up every day. He would be content letting his soul slip away in his sleep any night of the week. That way they’d think he wasn’t a coward. Or a reason for them to feel pitiful. Life was a bitch though, it was like one day the universe woke up and wanted to punish Karkat in the worst possible way with quite possibly the most annoying alien Karkat has ever dealt with. The notorious, felt-suit adorning cool kid. Dave Strider.   
It had been a few years after the game, and everyone, despite how close they seemed when coming out of the game with a brand-stinking new planet, had all broken apart and mostly went their separate ways. Of course, most people stuck together, Kanaya and Rose were still together. And had begun building a sort-of orphanage with the help of Kanaya’s sister, Porrim. And their mother, Dolorosa as soon as the new world had been created. Now they took care of orphaned trolls and whatever those little guys without mouths were called. Anyway, they had started a new life together, and they were happy. Most of Karkat’s friends were happy, some got together. And everything seemed okay. For everyone, except Karkat.  
You could say that deep, deep down, Karkat was somewhat of a hopeless romantic. He is attracted to the idea of true love, always had been since he was young when he first discovered his beloved obsession with RomComs. Often he imagined alternate stories that possessed him and a faceless character running away and falling in love. That faceless character he envisioned was usually someone he had a crush on. When the game started, Karkat had to abandon the idea of love. Where was he going to find it anyway? Certainly not on a meteor traveling through space. Or rather, that was what he thought.  
The new world was supposed to be a new beginning, a fresh start, laid out for them to begin anew. But, of course. Everything holds traces of memory, as the new world began to be inhabited, that dreadful blood cast system had supposedly been forgotten. But, there were still traces of its ideals, lingering in the minds of highbloods and lowbloods alike.   
There was no such thing as equality, not in this universe. Or in any Karkat had ever seen. And he’d seen a lot.   
Karkat survived mostly alone, he lived with his ‘brother’ Kankri, and his ‘father’, The Signless, or as everyone called him, Sign. Karkat rarely left his room, not wanting to deal with Kanrki’s annoying rants and ideals, and he couldn’t leave the house. God forbid he left the house, there were people everywhere who didn’t agree with Karkat’s particular blood hue. It was a burden he knew he would bear forever. Never being able to rid himself of it, not even in death. Another reason why he hadn’t already let everything go, why he wouldn’t allow himself to fade away from everyone’s memory. Because it wouldn’t change anything, and he knew that. He would always be stuck in the same place he always had been.   
Cold, and numb, and alone. Yeah, he was getting pretty sick of it. Sick of being cursed out in the streets, sick of being shoved, and punched, sick of having rocks thrown at his head and bruising his body.  
Ping.   
Karkat looked up at the sound of his computer’s notification ring. He sighed and stayed where he was, on his bed, alone, watching a movie on his husktop. With a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and many pillows shoved behind his back. This was what he did, on a daily basis. It was nearly three in the morning, Karkat was lucky if he ever got to sleep at all on most nights.   
Ping   
Karkat glared over at his computer and faintly saw the text of his computer’s messaging system pop up. Why would someone be trying to get ahold of him at this hour? Or in general, really. He hadn’t talked to anybody in months. So why now is someone-  
Ping.  
Ping.  
Ping.  
Pin-  
Karkat got up and smashed the mute button on his keyboard, he was getting sick of that sound. But of course, with his impulsive actions, he opened up the chatroom. Now whoever was messaging him, knew he was awake, and that he had viewed their message. Maybe it wasn’t too late, and he could just go back to his bed-  
-TerminallyCapricious began trolling CarcinoGeneticist-   
Karkat openly cursed himself before sitting down and scrolling through the messages, what did Gamzee want at this hour anyway? When was the last time they spoke anyway?   
TC: honk  
TC: HeY  
TC: aRe yOu uP KaRbRo?   
TC: Aw MaN, i WaS hOpInG tO tAlK tO yOu  
TC: ItS bEeN QuItE a WhIlE   
TC: HoW yOu MoThErFuCkIn Up An BeEn?  
CG: Oh, it’s just you  
CG: Some people are trying to fucking sleep right now, Gamzee.  
CG: Go try and get some fucking sleep for once you fuckwhit.  
TC: AwE :o( hEh, OkAy KaRbRo, HeY, WhErEs YoUr MoThErFuCkIn TyPiN qUiRk BrO?  
CG: did you not get the fucking memo or is your thinkpan fucking fried from all that shit already? Everyone basically stopped using theirs. Plus, I don’t give a sewer beast’s ass end about that shit anymore. Can we just fucking drop it?  
TC: Well, okay bro, whatever you mother fuckin say  
TC: Honk :o)  
TC: Hey, you haven’t up an been online at all, keep askin boutcha but ya know, no ones heard a motherfuckin thing bro  
Karkat paused at this, why would Gamzee be asking about him? And of course, no one has heard anything. He hasn’t been contacted by anyone in months.   
CG: Yeah, guess I’ve been kind of sick. Talk to you tomorrow Gam.  
Karkat turned off his monitor, glimpsing a flash of Gamzee’s next message. But he didn’t give it a second thought as he traipsed back to his bed and resumed his movie. Finally falling asleep at nearly five. His dreams a restless fit of nightmares and deep endless seas without a boat or sign of life to be seen.   
Yeah, kind of sick.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat heads to the store and runs into some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So I received some AMAZING feedback from my first chapter and I really appreciate the comments! Thank you so much! Also, unfortunately, my computer isn't allowing me to compose these with the correct formatting, so I apologize for the inconvenience and seemingly horrid chapters but I can promise you you're in for an awesome fanfiction! If you guys cannot stand the formatting as it is here on Archive of Our Own, then you can also read Sick on my Wattpad account! My account name is the same except without underscores! Thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter!

When Karkat woke the next day and realized that they had nothing to eat. He decidedly went back to his room, or rather. That was his plan before Kankri stopped him in the hallway. Karkat stood, with his arms crossed while Kankri closed the book he was holding, looking the younger Vantas in the eye.   
“Sorry to stop you so suddenly, it is not my intention to derail you at all, however, I hold a vital question that may contribute to your falling health levels as of late. Karkat, do you plan on eating today?” Karkat bristled at the question, why would Kankri care anyway? Karkat ate yesterday, sort of. But that wasn’t the point, of course, he planned on eating today. Just, not until someone brought food home.   
“Yeah? But it’s not like there is any fucking food in the god damn kitchen anyway. So I literally cannot eat.” Karkat spoke defensively, glaring at the older troll with half-hearted hatred. Kankri’s expression set to one of dismay and disapproval.   
“Now really, Karkat. Is it that hard to watch your vulgar language and monitor your usage of it? I mean really, most of the words you use to, express yourself, really hold no meaning nor do they convey any of your feelings in your words. You merely discharge them whenever you feel-”  
“We’ve been over this. I don’t fucking care, and if you need a logical fucking explanation then I say it’s just how I want to convey my fucking feelings Asswipe. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? Maybe it fucking triggers me when you constantly ask me to stop because maybe its the only way I know how to fucking convey my god damn feelings? Ever thought of that?” Karkat had said this, many, many times. And yet.  
“Karkat, are you aware of how rude it is to interrupt someone when they themselves are expressing their feelings? I mean-” And at that point, Karkat zoned out entirely. He was not in the mood to listen. And it isn’t like the rant contributed to the storyline of this fanfiction anyway. Wait, what?  
Do you know who would enjoy Karkat’s vulgar language and terminology? Dave Strider. That’s who. But why is Dave even being brought up? Karkat mentally cursed himself, his cheeks flushing slightly red. Karkat hasn’t talked to Dave since, well, he can’t even recall the last time the two had conversed. This brought down Karkat’s mood entirely, he had every intention of absconding to his room. He wouldn’t be able to hear Kankri when he had headphones in. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.   
“- The Signless had told me to ask you if you could possibly head into town and receive the groceries for us, seeing as how you won’t be able to eat until we have sustenance in the kitchen.” Karkat was caught off guard and his body tensed, no, there was no way in hell that he would leave this house, much less go into public.   
“No, No fucking way asshole. Why don’t you go get them?”   
“I am going to disregard your vulgarity for the sake of time, which I do not have. As I am currently checking on the internet’s up-to-date records of the new inter-species living situations on our new planet.”  
“We’ve been on this god damn planet for five years fuckass. It’s not ‘new’.” Karkat crossed his arms and glared at the older Vantas.  
“Yes, however, because it takes quite some time to settle in, we are just now seeing the inter-species development and how we interconnect with one another through marital standards and-”  
“Fuck okay, fine. I’ll go get the fucking groceries just stop fucking talking.” Karkat stormed to his room and slammed the door. Yanking on a fresh pair of clothes, making sure to include a hoodie. He left the house, thanking whoever was above that Kankri had gone away before he made his escape. He raised the hoodie over his head and began walking toward the store. Luckily he didn’t live too far away, but that didn’t mean anything in terms of safety.   
As he trudged down the sidewalk, Karkat let his mind wander to his previous thoughts about a certain blond. Karkat would usually curse himself for dwelling on his past crushes. But, he was thankful for the distraction. Why hadn’t he and Dave stayed in contact?   
Because he never liked you to begin with.  
Karkat flinched and sighed, his shoulders sagged and his gaze fell to his feet. Who was he kidding? Dave would never have hung out with Karkat if they hadn’t been trapped together on that fucking meteor. Who else would Dave have hung out with? Karkat cursed the time they spent together on the meteor. It was what started his little flush crush in the first place. But, it wasn’t exactly a crush anymore. But that wasn’t important.   
Neither are you.   
There go the thoughts. There was another reason Karkat hadn’t wanted to go get groceries. It wasn’t just because of the threat of other trolls. But also the threat his mind played. Karkat couldn’t stand being alone without a distraction of some kind. It brought out the worst of his conscience. Which is why he always stockpiled movies in his room. To distract himself, keep his mind busy. Of course, this didn’t help all of the time. Karkat subconsciously rubbed a spot on his upper thigh sorely. He let out a deep breath and put his head up. Unfortunately, he caught the gaze of a taller troll and his cronies. Karkat bristled and set his gaze back down. Maybe they hadn’t recognized him. Maybe it will be fine, maybe-  
“Hey, look boys. Free entertainment.” Karkat gritted his teeth and glared up at the sky. Thank you Kankri, thank you so fucking much. 

\-----------------------------

Karkat spit out a mouth full of blood. Pushing himself up from the pavement and away from the strange puddle that leaked from the dumpster to his right. He gritted his teeth and gripped at his stomach painfully.   
“How many times have I told you?” Karkat felt a kick to his stomach, striking the hand that clutched at his gut. Karkat cried out and rolled onto his side. "Don't. Get. Back. Up." One of the tallest troll’s lackeys picked him up by the collar of his shirt, bringing Karkat up to eye level. Karkat growled and spit in the troll’s face. Karkat was dropped and he felt his ankle give under his weight. Pain surged up his leg from his ankle and Karkat gritted down a hiss of pain. The troll wiped the combination of spit and blood from his eyes, growling down at the colour.  
“Filthy fucking lowblood-” Karkat received a kick to his head, his vision grew spotty and he gasped in a breath of pain. holding his head.  
“Sh. Someone’s coming.”  
“Hey! What the fuck are you doing?” Someone spoke from the end of the alleyway that Karkat had forcefully been drug down.   
“Let’s get the fuck out of here!” The group of trolls stumbled over one another as they passed the stranger out the alley entrance. Karkat staggered to his feet and fell against the garbage can. He tried to quickly wipe his blood on the black hoodie he had on.   
“Hey man, are you okay?” Karkat’s ears rang and he couldn’t quite decipher the stranger’s words at first, it took all his strength to stand and not throw up.   
“Wait, Karkat? Is that you?” When Karkat heard his name, he tensed and looked up at the stranger, he squinted his eyes trying to see who it could be. And why they knew him.   
Karkat lost his concentration and suddenly the nonexistent contents of his stomach. With rasping breaths, Karkat tried once again to stand and identify the stranger, but his legs turned to jello and the last thing he remembered was staring up at his own reflection.


	3. Sweater Weather

When Karkat gained consciousness. He woke up to a room he had never seen, it was white, themed with sparks of red. There were posters on the walls and a computer to his left. Karkat instantly knew he wasn’t in his own house, but he had no idea whose house he was in until he noticed the turntables that stood against the wall at the end of the bed. Karkat suddenly felt very light-headed, he held his head in his hands. Fuck no, hell no, goddammit no. Why, of all people, why did it have to be the one he didn’t ever want to see ever again.   
Okay, that isn’t true, Karkat did want to see Dave, he wanted to see Dave every day when he woke up and every night before he fell asleep. Why the fuck did he have to be so complicating. Wait, where the fuck was Karkat’s hoodie? Karkat did a quick once-over of his body and saw that he had a wrapping around his ankle. He winced at the look of the bruise encircling his foot, with the movement of his face came the sudden realization that he had bandages on his cheeks.   
“You okay there buddy?” Karkat looked up with a start, his heart shot into his throat at the sight of the person in front of him. Karkat almost forgot to answer, his brain seemingly having a meltdown at the fact he was currently sitting in Dave Strider’s bed. With Dave Strider walking toward him. Wait, walking toward him?  
“Hello? Can you hear me? Oh man, you didn’t go deaf, did you Karkles?” Although the nickname didn’t help, Karkat gathered his thoughts.   
“No, I fucking didn’t. Why am I here?” Dave sat on the edge of the bed, Karkat moved his feet out of the way best he could, although Dave was already about a foot away from his feet in general.   
“Well, it was either I take you back here and patch you up, or leave you to the mercy of the elements back there in that sketchy alleyway.” Dave gave that cocky smirk he always gets when he makes a point. Karkat would have been pissed at Dave’s smartassery if not for the fact that it was, well, Dave.   
“Yeah, yeah whatever. Where the fuck is my hoodie?” Karkat subconsciously pulled the sleeves of his sweater down a bit more over his hands and wrists.  
“You kinda threw up on it, so I took it off and it's in the wash. It’ll be out soon and you can have it back. You look kind of cold, if you want,” Dave stood and walked to his closet, Karkat let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You can borrow one of mine.” Dave walked back to the bed with a red article of clothing that Karkat assumed was Dave’s hoodie. And of course, Karkat wanted to wear it. But what the fuck would Dave think if Karkat asked to wear it? He would think Karkat was insane. But of course, Karkat could always blame it on some sort of concussion. Yeah, that could work.   
“Hello? Karks, you okay? You’re blanking out a lot, do you have a concussion?” Dave frowned and set the hoodie in Karkat’s lap, reaching up to feel Karkat’s forehead with his bare wrist.   
“What the fuck are you doing Strider?” Although it sounded aggressive, the question didn’t come out any louder than a raspy whisper.   
“I’m checking your temperature, you seem a little warm. Do you feel cold? Or hot? What about hungry? Awe man, do I even know the symptoms of a concussion?” Dave worried with a calm tone laced with small hints of concern and humor. Why would Dave even be concerned? It’s not like Karkat being injured mattered. He would be fine in a few days. Karkat lightly pushed at Dave’s chest, his face was flushed red and his cheeks were hot. Dave was too close.   
“Fuck, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Karkat swung his legs over the edge of the bed.   
“Karkat, I don’t think you should stand yet-” Karkat raised a middle finger to Dave and made a move to stand. He gasped in pain as tendrils of throbbing heat raced up his leg from his ankle, he stumbled back and half landed in Dave’s lap. Dave instinctively grabbed Karkat’s shoulders to help steady him, not seeming to notice that the shorter male had landed in his lap.   
“I told you not to stand man, your ankle is twisted pretty bad.” Dave picked Karkat up off his lap and sat him against the pillows where Karkat had previously been.   
“I’ll go get you some pain meds, please don’t try to stand again.” Dave stood and left the room quickly, almost seeming to disappear into thin air. If Karkat hadn’t known any better, that was what he would have thought too. But he’s known Dave long enough to know that it was just his Strider flashstepping. A stupid concept that Karkat previously made fun of plenty of times. Karkat took a deep breath to calm his nerves and collect his thoughts. Dave was back in an instant, and although Karkat was expecting him, the sudden appearance made him flinch. Dave brandished a bottle of water and a couple of small pills to Karkat.   
“It’s just ibuprofen, in case you’re wondering.” Dave handed them to Karkat, his hand warm against Karkat’s cool one. Karkat tried not to dwell on it too much, he slipped the pill into his mouth and gulped down some water. When was the last time he drank water? Not any time recently.   
“Thanks…” Karkat lightly muttered, looking down.   
“No problem, hey you should put that hoodie on. Your hands felt pretty cold.” Dave took the bottle from Karkat, setting it on the side table.   
“It’s no big fucking deal Strider, I’m not even that cold-”  
“Dude, just put the hoodie on.” Dave seemingly rolled his eyes at Karkat’s apprehension.   
“Fine…” Karkat slipped the hoodie over his head and was overwhelmed with the scent of Dave. Karkat would be lying if he didn’t feel those stupid flap beasts in the pit of his stomach. Karkat looked up at Dave, he was sure his own cheeks were bright candy red, and he hated that. Dave’s own cheeks seemed to be flushed a soft pink, though Karkat didn’t understand why. Is it hot in here? Karkat couldn’t remember the reasons why humans flushed, could it be the same reason he was flushing? There was no way. Absolutely no way. Karkat’s thoughts and their semi-awkward staring contest were interrupted by Karkat’s ring tone. Karkat didn’t remember grabbing his phone before leaving his house, but he guessed he had in his fit of rage. Karkat found his phone on the nightstand beside the newly placed water bottle. He checked the caller ID and realized that he had missed many calls from both Kankri and Sign. He gulped.  
“How fucking long have I been here?”  
“Overnight, you were out for a while.” Karkat cursed under his breath and answered the phone.  
“Hello?” He grumbled, there were muffled voices and although Kankri’s number was the one displayed when he answered, Sign’s voice came through on the line.  
“Karkat Vantas! Where the fuck are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> boyfriend likes to disrupt my writing and it’s kinda cute. Example A:  
> IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat tells his family what happened.

“How fucking long have I been here?”  
“Overnight, you were out for a while.” Karkat cursed under his breath and answered the phone.  
“Hello?” He grumbled, there were muffled voices and although Kankri’s number was the one displayed when he answered, Sign’s voice came through on the line.  
“Karkat Vantas! Where the fuck are you?” Karkat slightly flinched at the suddenness of the eldest Vantas’ concerned cursing tone. Karkat didn’t know quite what to say. He glanced down at his injured ankle, and felt the bruising on his face, he sighed.  
“Karkat? Are you there? Hello?” Karkat took a deep breath and glanced at Dave.  
“I’m, on my way home. Don’t worry.”  
“Don’t worry? Karkat you’ve been missing for two days! Your brother and I have been worried sick! Do you fucking understand that?” Karkat felt a twisting in the pit of his stomach. Guilt was an emotion Karkat often felt. Especially when it came to Sign.   
“I just, got into some fucking shit, okay? Sorry I didn’t get the god damn groceries. I’ll be home soon.” Karkat didn’t deal with guilt well, he often turned defensive. Sign released a heavy sigh.  
“Karkat, I don’t care about the groceries. I want to know if you’re safe.” Karkat’s heart clenched tightly and he looked down, he wanted to believe Sign’s words. But…   
He doesn’t really care.  
Karkat put his head down and nibbled at his lip nervously, resplitting open the wound that lingered from the previous day.   
“Karkat? Where are you? Do you need someone to come to pick you up?”   
“No, I’m on my way home, I’ll be there soon. Bye.” Karkat hung up before Sign had a chance to say another word. Karkat took a steadying breath and looked over at Dave, who, out of politeness for Karkat’s privacy, went on his phone and scooted to the other end of the bed.   
“Do you need a ride home Karks?” Dave looked up from his phone and Karkat sighed. Sitting up and dangling his legs off the edge of the bed.  
“I can-”  
“Don’t you dare say you’re going to walk home. No fucking way dude.”  
“Dave, I’m fine, it’s probably not that far.” Karkat let his feet touch the ground, keeping weight off of his twisted ankle.   
“Karkat you don’t even know the area, I’m going to drive you, just tell me where you live.” Dave stood and went to Karkat’s side, he held a hand out to help Karkat rise safely from the bed. Karkat released a heavy breath and looked down. He was in so much shit, why couldn’t Dave have just, left him there? He would have eventually been woken up and could have headed home before Kankri and Sign realized he was missing.   
“Hey, come on, it’s not over yet, man. I’ve got you.” Dave sent a soft smile in Karkat’s direction. Karkat looked up at him and nodded, grabbing his arm to stand. Dave was right, it wasn’t over yet.   
“That’s it, come on buddy.” Dave leaned down and helped Karkat over to the door, he grabbed a red lanyard of keys and soon they were out of his house. Karkat briefly remembered passing one of the older Striders, their pointy cliche anime shades following them out the door. Soon Karkat was sitting in the passenger’s seat of Dave’s car. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing pain that had erupted from his abdomen when he began walking.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Dave asked, referencing the fact that Karkat was holding his stomach.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Karkat breathed out and sat up a bit as Dave started the car.   
“I thought you had wounds on your stomach and chest, but… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, so as soon as I made sure you weren’t bleeding I left it alone.” Karkat was more than thankful for the fact Dave hadn’t peaked under his shirt. Not only for the fact Karkat was extremely self-conscious. But Karkat was also extremely under-weight. And taking off his shirt would reveal his other dirty little secrets.   
“Thank you, for that.” Karkat looked down at his thumbs, picking at the cuticles and hangnails of his flesh.   
“Hey, isn’t that Gamzee?” Dave pointed out a tall troll who was leaning against a building at the opening of an alley. Karkat glanced up and met eyes with the taller troll, who stopped conversing with his brother and took in the appearance of Karkat’s face as they drove past. Karkat ducked his head and flipped up his hood. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, it was bad enough Dave found him in this condition. Karkat sighed heavily and dropped his gaze back down, for the time being, only raising it to help Dave with directions. When they pulled up to Karkat’s house, they sat in the vehicle for a solid couple of minutes, stewing in each other’s concern.   
“Thanks, Dave, for everything.” Karkat’s voice came out quiet, he unbuckled and sighed. Sinking into his hoodie. Wait, this wasn’t his hoodie.   
“Fuck, Dave I left my hoodie at your house. And I’m still wearing yours.” Karkat looked over at Dave in alarm. Dave chuckled and shook his head.  
“Don’t worry about it, Kitkat,” Karkat’s brain went haywire at the nickname, he hadn’t heard Dave call him that in years. His face burned and he could feel his ears growing red. “Besides, it gives me an excuse to come back and check on you.” Karkat’s face only turned redder and he tried his best to cover his growing flustered complexion with an annoyed expression.   
“Yeah, fine I fucking guess so.” Karkat crossed his arms and took in the soft smell of Dave that lingered on the hoodie. He could see Dave smile from the corner of his eye and open his door. Walking over to Karkat’s side and reaching for the handle. Karkat leaned on Dave’s side as he hobbled up to his front door. He took in a deep breath as he opened the door and was faced with two very pissed off looking Vantas men. Karkat gulped and without realizing it, he sent a worried look up to Dave over his shoulder. Dave caught the look and stepped a little closer to Karkat, usually, this would cause the smaller male to retreat in embarrassment. But it was comforting. And Karkat wished he had stayed in the car until his family forgot he was supposed to be home.   
“Karkat Vantas. Where have you been?” The eldest troll asked as he stepped forward, taking in Karkat’s appearance with a frown. His anger turned into concern and disbelief as he finally was able to comprehend the situation at hand. Kankri’s hands flew up to his mouth and his eyes went wide. For once, Kankri Vantas was speechless. Karkat looked down with an emotion he could only identify as shame.   
“What happened Karkat, and who is this?” The Signless walked over to them after shaking off his shock. Karkat sighed a deep, heavy sigh.  
“This is Dave Strider. He helped me out a lot.” Karkat mumbled as he rubbed his arm nervously. All of his pent up anger was gone and he felt cold and hollow. If it wasn’t for the heat source that stood at his side, Karkat would have closed off completely.   
“Alright, come, sit down with us please, we have a lot to speak of regarding these last few days, and um, Strider. Please accompany us as well, I would be happy to provide my hospitality to someone who has helped out one of my family members.” Sign spoke while leading the two into the sitting room, Karkat was still not-so-begrudgingly allowing Dave to help him walk.   
“Here you go Karkles.” Dave helped him to sit on the couch, taking a seat beside him. Karkat’s anxiety levels skyrocketed, what was he supposed to say about what happened? ‘Yeah, I got the shit beat out of my by some highblood assholes even though the caste system has dispersed.’ He would sound pathetic. And like an attention seeker. He couldn’t possibly tell them what actually happened. And yet, they were all looking at him expectedly.   
“Kankri could you grab the ice pack from the freezer please?” Sign asked as he sat down, “Karkat, please put your leg on the coffee table so I may assess the damage. And, please, tell us what happened.” Karkat rested his leg on the coffee table as the oldest troll unwrapped and assessed the injury to his ankle. For some reason, Karkat glanced at Dave, who caught his stare and rested a reassuring hand on Karkat’s shoulder. Karkat looked back down at his foot, maybe telling the truth was the best course of action. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding before taking a breath and beginning to speak.


	5. Misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave runs into an obstacle after helping a Vantas to bed.

Karkat was tired. After explaining everything, and leaving some things out. He had lost nearly all of his energy and felt as if he could fall asleep right there on the couch. He didn’t remember last time he felt so, so tired. He had a melted bag of ice resting on his ankle, the swelling had gone down a lot and when he flexed his toes they didn’t hurt. Dave was still there, providing a couple of little details about what happened while Karkat was out. At the end of it all, Sign made him go over his injuries. Remember when we said Karkat had left some things out? Yeah, he didn’t tell them about the intense bruising on his stomach. He just couldn’t risk breaking open that secret right now. He didn’t know how either of his family members would react, but he knew that it wouldn’t be good at all. At the end of their discussion, Sign looked like he was seething with rage. He didn’t remember the last time Sign was like this.   
He’s just tired of having to take care of you and your dumb ass.   
Karkat let out a sigh.  
“Karkat, do you have any idea who the trolls may have been?” Karkat shook his head, he hadn’t ever seen their faces before, and he couldn’t even identify their blood colour because, well, he hadn’t seen it.   
“That is truly troubling, I’ll send word around to my people, and see if we can get the word out about this heinous crime.” Sign stood from his spot on the couch and briefly conversed with Kankri. They wanted to end it here before the problem grew. But Karkat knew that no matter what. The situation wouldn’t change, and all the trolls will always be stuck in the disgusting loop that they were forced into at birth. A rainbow of colour smeared across the face of their history. Dripping, and seething out every act of hate and tyranny. Their planet was corrupt, a complete disaster of inequality and a power-hungry monarchy. He was hoping that this planet would be a new beginning. So were almost all the lowbloods.  
“Oh dear, should I carry him to bed?”  
“Forgive me Signless, but what if he awakes and feels uncomfortable?”  
“I can do it. He seems to be okay with me helping him around, and I used to carry him around on the meteor in these situations all the time.”   
“Well, I suppose that could work, thank you for all of your help.”  
Karkat didn't realize when he had begun nodding off until his gravitation was being thrown off. He opened his eyes and tried not to panic, he didn’t know what was going on, he glanced up discreetly and saw the underneath of Dave’s chin. Karkat’s face turned red and he closed his eyes as Dave turned his head to look down at Karkat. Dave’s chest was so warm, and Karkat could hear his heartbeat, and feel it against his cheek. It wasn’t long before Karkat had fallen asleep, as Dave began moving down the hall and toward Karkat’s bedroom. Dave laid Karkat very carefully on the bed and pulled the blankets up to the troll’s chin. Dave watched as Karkat shifted and nuzzled into the blanket and curled into a ball against the pillows. Dave softly smiled and moved the hair from Karkat’s face, he cringed at the bruising and cuts that sprinkled the grey complexion of the smaller male.   
“Why did we ever stop talking?” Dave breathed as he pulled his hand away from Karkat’s cool skin, Dave was worried for Karkat. The bags under Karkat’s eyes grew deeper and darker. He seemed like he lost whatever confidence he previously had if any at all. And when Dave picked him up. Holy shit, if Karkat was light back on the meteor, well, now he felt like he hadn’t eaten in the five years since the new planet had officially begun. Dave let out a heavy sigh and looked at the bright red contrast of colour from his hoodie to Karkat’s skin. He wouldn’t let this opportunity pass by him again. Dave was going to make sure he talked to Karkat, and that he hung out with him.   
Ping  
Ping  
Ping  
Dave glanced over to Karkat’s computer and saw it’s messaging system pop up. Dave didn’t mean to trespass Karkat’s privacy, but he glanced at the first message and couldn’t help himself.  
TC: hey Karbro, are you okay? That motherfucking strider punk didn’t do anythin to ya, did he?  
TC: cause i swear to the motherfuckin all mother if he touches you in any way  
TC: ILL MOTHERFUCKING END HIM.  
Dave’s eyes narrowed as he read the messages and glanced back at Karkat, was there something going on between those two? Why was Gamzee being so protective? Is it that troll moirallegiance concept or something like that? Dave walked over to the computer and glanced briefly back at Karkat, he sighed. Deciding he wanted Karkat to sleep, before turning off the computer’s monitor and shutting out the lights. Why was Dave worried about it anyway? If Karkat and Gamzee did have something, he had no right to try and get in the middle of it. Dave took his shades off and rubbed the bridge of his nose, glancing back at Karkat.   
“What am I gonna do with you Karkles? What am I gonna do... “ Dave put his shades back on and left the house, thanking Karkat’s father for his hospitality. You’re never too cool for having manners. Then, Dave left. He took his car back to his house and went inside.   
“So…” Dirk spoke from the couch, Jake was at the house again, sitting under his arm. He must have shown up while Dave was gone. How long was Dave gone? He didn’t even know what time he had left. So there was no way of knowing.  
“So, what?” Dave crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway to the living room, where the two were sitting on the couch.  
“What was little Vantas doing here? Y’all don’t have some kind of hate-fuck thing going on, do you? Cause he looked pretty beat up. And Dave? I don’t care whether it’s part of their culture, you know we don’t condone abuse in this house,” Dave lifted an eyebrow at Dirk, who sighed and finished. “Anymore.”  
“No, Dirk. It’s nothing like that. There’s just some shit going down and the guy needed somewhere to be for a bit.” Dave spoke, waving at Jake. Who waved back and turned back to the show they were watching. Dirk nodded and his gaze wavered and lingered on Dave’s face for just a moment before he too turned back around. Dave sighed and pushed himself up from the wall and walked back towards his room. Sighing heavily and covering his face with his hands, Dave laid back on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. What was he gonna do?  
“What am I gonna do with you, Karkat?..” he voiced his thoughts to his empty bedroom. Already planning on messaging Karkat later on when he assumed the troll would be awake.  
What the fuck is up with Gamzee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOOOOO here we go, unlocking the plot! Got a little bit of Dave’s perspective, would you guys want to see more? What are y’all thinking is up with Gamzee? Got any ideas? You’ll see!!


	6. Bribery of the Best Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat feels life's cruel joke, and he gets some pretty interesting messages from dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey Guy's! I just wanted to put in a little author's note to let you know it's been a week since I've started writing Sick and I'm already to chapter 15! So as a reward enjoy these next few chapters posted back to back!)

When Karkat woke the following morning, with far more energy than he thought he would ever feel. He felt the cruel joke set in. He finally gets a good night’s sleep, and yet here he is with a twisted ankle and bruised ribs. Life is fucking wonderful, right? Karkat had been awake for a few hours and tried to decide what he wanted to do. Laying back and staring at his ceiling, he let out a sigh. He was so, so sick. But, he felt better. A lot better. Karkat remembered the hoodie that hung off his body, it’s bright red brought out against the monochromatic elements of his bedroom. Karkat smiled down at the record emblem that was printed on the front of the article of clothing.   
He looked up as a light popped up in his room, his computer had turned on. When did he turn the monitor off though? He leaned over his bed to retrieve his laptop and carefully sat back down, rubbing his ribs sorely. He sighed a deep, painful sigh. Opening the laptop, he was presented with two chat notifications. It was odd enough he had one, but two? He opened one of them.  
-CarcinoGeneticist began trolling Terminally Capricious-  
(TerminalyCapricious deleted a message)  
(TerminallyCapricious deleted a message)  
(TerminallyCapricious deleted a message)  
What the fuck was that about? Why would Gamzee delete messages? Was it about yesterday?  
CG: Hey, gam. What the fuck is going on?  
TC: Awe hell, sorry ‘bout that Karbro  
TC: I sent em to the wrong chat  
TC: honk :o)  
CG: Alright  
CG: Listen. Gamzee, please don’t fucking tell anyone about the shit from yesterday?  
TC: What are you talkin bout Karbro?   
Karkat blinked and chewed his bottom lip.   
CG: you don’t remember seeing me?  
TC: no man, not at all  
TC: oh motherfuck did we hang out yesterday or somethin?  
TC: sorry Karbro  
TC: Maybe my thinkpan is a little  
TC: Wasted  
Karkat lifted an eyebrow at Gamzee’s messages, giving them all a once-over.  
CG: No, it wasn’t any shit like that  
CG: I gotta go eat breakfast, talk to you later fuckwad  
TC: See ya Karbro :o)  
-CarcinoGeneticist stopped trolling TerminallyCapricious-  
Karkat sighed a breath of relief. Guess Gamzee hadn’t seen him yesterday. That’s good, Gamzee is a great friend but, he can’t keep his mouth closed worth a shit. And Karkat was worried he would tell everyone about his injuries and about him being with Dave.   
It’s not like anyone would give a shit about what happens to you anyway.  
Karkat winced in pain as the voice rang in his ears. He sighed and distracted himself by opening his next chat. Karkat’s heart leaped nearly out of his chest. He couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly. The corners of his mouth were rising in a way they hadn’t for years.   
-TurntechGodhead began pestering CarcinoGeneticist-  
TG: Yo Karkles, you up yet? Just wanted to check in on you  
What should he do? Karkat couldn’t just, not reply. He had already viewed Dave’s message, Dave would be able to tell that Karkat had seen it. Maybe he could reply later and tell Dave it was an accident? Or that his computer glitched out. His brother snuck into his room, his dad was going through his messages. He-   
TG: Hey, I know you are looking at my messages man  
TG: Don’t be such a pussy  
TG: Or maybe shy would be a better term?  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIDER  
Karkat’s cheeks burned and his heart was running a marathon.  
TG: Hey there he is. How did you sleep?  
Karkat furrowed his brows, was Dave making small talk? Why?   
CG: Like a fucking teet sucking infant human   
CG: How did you sleep?  
Why did Karkat ask him why? He just made the conversation way too awkward, maybe Dave will spare him the embarrassment and log off. Why were his hands perspiring?  
TG: Pretty good Kitkat  
TG: Your sweatshirt is clean by the way  
TG: Any specific time you want me to bring it over?  
Shit, if Dave brought back Karkat’s sweatshirt, he would take back his own. Karkat lightly frowned at the thought and subconsciously brought the neck of the sweater up to his mouth.  
CG: What do you think I am?   
CG: Some Laundromat employee?  
TG: You’d be a cute laundromat employee  
What.  
CG: I AM NOT FUCKING CUTE  
The.  
TG: right  
FUCK.  
TG: Let me guess  
TG: You’re adorabloodthirsty  
CG: NO  
CG: NOT EVEN FUCKING CLOSE  
TG: Oh yeah?  
TG: Then what are you Karks?  
CG: I’m just fucking Karkat you asshole  
Did Dave Strider just call Karkat Vantas, cute? Why the fuck would he do that, what purpose does that serve? Is Dave just fucking with him? He has to be. There’s no other god damn reason why Dave would call him cute.  
TG: Well ‘just fucking Karkat’  
TG: I gotta log off and have breakfast  
TG: I’ll talk to you later  
CG: Okay  
TG: Message me when you want your sweatshirt back  
TG: or else I’ll start thinking you just wanna keep mine  
CG: THAT IS NOT IT YOU SELF ABSORBED NARCISSISTIC FUCKWEASEL  
Karkat still doesn’t know how to handle having a fucking crush.   
TG: Later KitKat  
CG: Bye.   
-TurntechGodhead stopped pestering CarcinoGeneticist-  
Karkat pulled Dave’s hood over his head and tightened the strings around his cheeks, hiding his reddening cheeks and making an emotionally pained noise of discontent. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Karkat sighed and put his face in his hands. Why did he have to fucking insult him? Why did he have to act like a maniac, and be a fucking asshole all of the time? Karkat felt the stinging in the back of his eyes. He bit into his lip, he didn’t want to cry. His lip dripped a small amount of blood as his sharp fangs punctured the soft, scarred tissue. His chest tightened and he found his air supply cut itself off as he tried to suck up the tears best he could.   
“Karkat? The Signless has asked me to come and accompany you to the kitchen so you may eat with us.” Karkat softly gasped and he looked up as another knock came upon the door. He quickly wiped away any nonexistent tears before taking deep breaths to calm himself. Since when did his family want to eat breakfast with him anyway.  
“Why the fuck would he want that?” Karkat shouted through the door from his bed. Kankri released a very soft sigh.  
“Karkat, language, please. And he felt it be in your best interest, as he’s noticed your inability to eat most days. Please just allow me to accompany you to the kitchen, you are not able to properly walk on your own. And if that sort of contact renders you uncomfortable then The Signless has offered to assist as well.”  
“No, I’m fucking fine, I’m not hungry anyway.” Karkat glared at the door, why did they have to make a big deal out of it? Why did Sign suddenly take notice of his eating habits?   
“But, Karkat-”  
The door flew open and in walked their Ancestor, The Signless. Who smiled and appeared all too chipper for a morning in the Vantas household.   
“Come Karkat! Have a meal with us, you don’t have to eat much. Just come sit with us and have toast or something!” The Signless waltzed over to Karkat’s bed. Karkat lifted an eyebrow at him and scooted back, pulling his legs out from under his comforter.   
“Why won’t you two leave me the fuck alone this morning? I’m not in the mood to be fucked with-”  
“Just sit out here for half an hour! And we won’t bother you for the rest of the morning! You have my word.” Karkat’s eyes narrowed at his supposed parental figure.  
Was he trying to bribe Karkat? The answer is yes. Yes, he was. Was it working? The thought was oh so enticing, a whole morning to himself. Karkat released a deep, annoyed sigh as he allowed Sign to help him to the kitchen. Karkat could put small amounts of pressure on his ankle, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that adding too much pressure could cause a chain reaction of other serious injuries, and perhaps permanent damage. Karkat was sat at the kitchen table with both his family members on either side of him. He voiced his annoyance many times, but both seemed to tolerate it. He felt an awkward air forming around them, but it wasn’t suffocatingly so. He felt okay sitting with them. As okay as one can be when being bribed to spend time with one’s family. When all was said and done, Karkat was helped back to his bedroom, where he sat watching movies for most of his day. At one point Karkat had limped over to his window, using the wall as a crutch, to open it. He felt fresh air pull at the curls of his hair, filling his lungs with fresh air. His chest expanded when he took a deep breath and he winced in pain. But it was, less. Less pain, clear lungs, and more of a muffled voice in his head.   
For once, Karkat Vantas felt, Okay.


	7. Freckled Cheeks of Stardust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is in for a surprise. Dave tries to avoid the inevitable.

-TurntechGodhead began pestering TentacleTherapist-  
TG: yo, rose  
TT: Yes Dave?  
TG: Do you remember Gamzee?  
TT: The Juggalo troll?  
TG: Yeah, that one  
TT: then, yes  
TT: Why do you ask?  
TG: I think something is going on with him  
TG: He’s, acting pretty weird  
TT: Well, how do you mean? Perhaps I may assist in your analysis of his current ‘weird’ actions.  
TG: well, shit.   
TG: hes just starting to freak me out kind of, and you’re the only one i can really talk to about it, you know?  
TT: I suppose I know what you mean, Dave just spit it out and lets deal with it  
TG: fuck  
TG: okay, so I ran into Karkat the other day  
TG: he’d gotten roughed up and I guess i kind of brought him in to help him get better?  
TG: anyway, i saw a message on his computer from Gamzee  
TG: and im pretty sure he threatened to kill me for being close to Karkat  
TG: I mean I get that trolls have a hate-love thing or whatever  
TT: Kismesis  
TG: yeah, that, anyway  
TG: I dont think this was it, Rose he was actually threatening to kill me  
TT: that is very serious Dave, when did this happen?  
TG: a couple of days ago  
TT: and you didn’t think to tell anyone until now?   
TG: that’s kinda how it all shook out yeah  
TT: Alright dave, I’ll ask around and check in on Gamzee’s mental stability and see if he is having any sort of connection with Karkat, do you think they could be in a relationship and he may have gotten jealous of you assisting Karkat?  
TG: I thought that too, but I haven’t asked Karkat about it cause  
TG: well  
TT: I cannot believe you still haven’t told him, Dave I mean come on how long are you going to let this consume you?  
TG: i dunno rose, as long as it takes i guess.   
TG: i gotta go, let me know if you find anything out  
TT: will do, and for god’s sake Dave, be safe and at least consider telling him  
TG: yeah, yeah whatever  
-TurntechGodhead stopped pestering TentacleTherapist-

Karkat sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the last two hours since Dave had to log off. They had been talking an awful lot, it is incredibly cheesy but Karkat felt his heart jump every time he saw Dave’s chat handle on his screen. Yeah, that’s right, say awe or start freaking out over the fact the author narrates Karkat’s feelings about Dave. It’s okay, you’re supposed to. Karkat’s ankle felt better and better day after day, he increased his mobility. He could limp around on his own now without having to worry other people about it. And he could finally take showers, thank god. He was starting to raise rungs on the smelly echeladder. Karkat hated taking showers, he felt way too exposed. Too vulnerable, if anyone mistakenly walked into the bathroom while he was getting in or out of the shower. His secrets would be gone. They wouldn’t be his secret anymore. And he would have to face the consequences of his self-induced pain. Sometimes he enjoyed the shower, because of the stinging of his wounds when making contact with water.   
That’s because you deserve it, don’t you?  
Karkat bit the inside of his cheek at the voice in his head. He sighed and curled in on himself further. He was laying on his side, watching a movie. Surprise surprise. He had seen this movie a million times, but he still loved it. He did. Although some of the romance felt slightly, forced. You could tell the two main actors held no real connection. That is key to any sort of entertainment.   
Honk  
Honk  
Honk  
Karkat jumped at the sound and flinched, what the fuck was that? He sat up and looked towards his open window, it was nearly night time, so the air coming through the window was frigid. But Karkat had felt too lazy to close the window, so when he started getting cold all he did was add more blankets over top of himself. He was currently trying to untangle himself from his blankets, to move towards his window. Karkat limped forward, leaning on his desk and computer chair to peek out the window. There were two bright lights and Karkat winced at the sight. Why was there a car in the driveway? The driver’s side door opened and out walked a tall figure, either they were human, or they had very very small horns. The figure walked toward Karkat’s window, the troll stepped back nervously and moved to lock the window.   
“Oh man, glad I found the right window.” Karkat paused his movements and leaned out the window a bit more.   
“Strider? What the fuck are you doing here?” Karkat whisper shouted and glanced over to the hoodie that lay on his computer chair. He had stopped wearing it to hopefully preserve Dave’s scent on it.   
“I came to ask you something.”  
“What the fuck could you possibly need to ask me this late?” Karkat falsely glared at the blond, who sauntered up to his window. He stood so close that Karkat could nearly feel the heat on Dave’s face. Karkat could see his breath waft in small clouds around the air. In this lighting with the shadow of Dave’s face placed just right, the falling sun sprayed his face nearly orange. It made the freckles of Dave’s cheeks stand out. Dave looked outstandingly handsome. Karkat’s heart was in his throat and he took in Dave’s picture-perfect appearance so long that he nearly missed Dave’s question.  
“Seemed like you were getting cabin fever held up in your house all of the time. And since you aren’t able to go into the public, I wanted to take you over to my house. Spend some time mashing buttons of video game controllers, watch a couple of movies and snack out. You could even stay the night if you wanted to.” Karkat couldn’t believe what he just heard. Why in the ever-living flying fuck would Dave Strider want to hang out with him? Of all people. Karkat gulped and took a minute to respond.  
“Yeah, why fucking not? I guess I could fucking hang out with you, beats being home and sitting around doing nothing. Maybe.”   
“Maybe? Is that a challenge I sense Karkles?” Dave smirked his cocky smirk and Karkat’s head felt light and his heart fluttered.   
“Maybe it fucking is, Strider.”  
“Well, in that case. Challenge accepted. Now come on, you don’t even gotta get dressed or anything, It’ll just be me and you.” Dave persuaded, giving a cocky grin and a tilt of the head. Karkat rolled his eyes and flipped him off, his face was burning. He closed the window and locked it, drawing his curtains. What the fuck was he going to do?   
Holy fuck.


	8. What a Miracle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat bond a little, Karkat fanboys internally.

“I thought you said we were going to fucking be alone?”  
“Well obviously my family was going to be here, but they won’t be in my room.”  
“You lied to me, Strider. I’m never fucking trusting you ever again.”  
“Oh calm down Karkles, it’ll be fine, besides it’s not like they’re active yet anyway.” Karkat turned to Dave from the passenger’s seat. They had just pulled up to Dave’s house and saw a stray Strider lingering in the kitchen and drinking straight from the milk carton.   
“What do you mean they’re not fucking active yet?”   
“Well, every Strider is a night owl. We don’t exactly do sleep a lot of the time. Sometimes Dirk’s schedule will piggyback on Jake’s because Jake helps him to sleep at night.” Dave shrugged as he watched the kitchen light turn off. They waited a couple of more minutes before unbuckling and going inside. Dave leads Karkat back to his room, Karkat sort-of remembers where the room was. As they walked in, Karkat looked around, genuinely taking in the room’s decor now that he wasn’t thriving in pain and anxiety. He saw records hung on the walls, along with posters. He saw strings of polaroids hanging around the room every which way. There were a couple of stray articles of clothing that laid on the floor or a random shelf or dresser. But to Karkat the best part about Dave’s room was that it smelled like Dave. As soon as you crossed the premises, it was Dave’s little world. And it was so obvious, it made Karkat’s face light up with a gentle smile. Karkat walked over and sat down on Dave’s bed, stretching his arms and legs. Karkat’s hand brushed something as he leaned back and realized it was his hoodie. On Dave’s bed. Had he been sleeping with it? Probably not, why would he? He probably just threw it over to move it for something else, or something.   
“So what do you want to do first, Karks? You wanna get your ass beaten at video games, or watch a movie?”   
“Dave, surely you don’t think I am fucking naive enough to take that stupid challenge.” Karkat rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor in front of the tv and gaming system. Grabbing a controller.  
“Besides, I’ll be the one beating your ass at video games,” Karkat smirked at Dave, ”buckle up I’m about to get so many headshots with this game.” Dave let loose a chuckle and plopped down beside Karkat, their sides brushing ever so slightly. Karkat’s face turned red and he tried to keep his gaze focused on the game.  
“First off, this is Mario Kart. Not Black Ops,” Dave stated. Karkat withheld the urge to ask what the difference between the two was. “Second, you’re so on.” Karkat rolled his eyes and wiggled into a comfortable position. Soon enough they were Mario Karting, as the youngsters say. Just kidding no fucking youngster says that. At one point, they began shoving one-another back and forth. Karkat lost the first, second, and third games.   
“God damn these stupid bananas!” Karkat yelled and slammed the buttons of his remote. Dave bit his lip to hold in a chuckle, he leaned on Karkat, trying just to make it harder for him. Karkat released a growl which, at one point, would have caught Dave off guard, but there were plenty of times when he had run into Karkat crowning, preening, and purring. The last was Dave’s favorite.   
“Get the fuck off me!” Karkat shoved him off and used his feet to press against Dave’s face and push his head to the side. His other foot accidentally-but-not-so-accidentally kicked Dave’s controller out of his hand, Dave’s character went spinning off the track and Karkat pulled into first place.   
“Hey, hey! That’s cheating Karkat!” Dave laughed and shoved Karkat. Karkat’s feet went up and he was suddenly upside down with his back on the floor and the controller on his stomach, his legs were on the bed. But he was focused on the game. Dave quickly snatched his controller and tried to get back in the lead, but it was too late. Karkat had won. Dave rolled his eyes with a smile as Karkat threw his hands in the air, shouting his excitement, his bangs fell backward and his face was completely revealed and open. He was smiling, nearly from ear-to-ear. Dave couldn’t help but smile, his heart did a happy little dance in his chest. This was the best thing he had felt in so long. He watched as Karkat let his body go limp, he grinned at the tv and then turned his attention to Dave, their eyes met. And suddenly both boys had faces that could challenge the red of any tomato. Dave looked down at Karkat, who looked back up at him, his cheeks were candy red. And Dave couldn’t get enough of the sight.   
“So um, movies?” Dave suggested, standing up and walking to his shelf where he kept all of his movies and games. Karkat flipped himself back around and walked over to stand beside Dave. Looking at the movie case. Karkat remembered Dave’s movie taste; he liked action, romance, and horror. If you asked Karkat though, he would say Dave only liked horror because he knew how to keep his cool when he was terrified. And that made Dave feel good, special. Karkat though was envious of this ability. It wasn’t that Karkat was envious, it was just that he hated watching horror because they did freak him out sometimes. They really did. And Dave knew that, so when he picked up a horror movie and gave Karkat a suggestive look, he understood perfectly clear why he had a pillow thrown at his face. Karkat instead picked out a movie that both of them enjoyed, something that they used to watch together a lot. Dave worked his magic with the DVD player, and Karkat sat back on the bed, leaning against the pillows. He watched Dave, trying to figure out again why he had asked Karkat over. Was there a big reason? Did he want to talk to Karkat about something? The thought made Karkat’s anxiety skyrocket and he chewed on his bottom lip, he wrapped his arms around himself.   
“Woah, hey are you okay?” Dave asked from across the room, walking toward Karkat, who lifted an eyebrow at him.   
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Karkat asked, sitting up as Dave sat down on the bed. He grabbed Karkat’s face and pulled him a little closer.  
“Your lip is bleeding,” Dave stated, with a frown, his thumb brushing Karkat’s bottom lip. “Did you bite yourself?” Karkat couldn’t answer, how could he? Dave was too close. It wasn’t claustrophobia, but in this position, something took Karkat’s breath away. His face was scorching hot. He could feel it. Dave looked Karkat in the eyes, although Karkat could only see the outline of Dave’s eyes through his shades. Dave stared at Karkat with a calm expression, his stupid Strider poker face. Karkat hated it sometimes. He couldn’t tell what the blonde was thinking when he wore that stupid expression. In an instant, Dave’s heat was gone, and he was out of the room. Karkat frowned and he went limp against the wall. His body lax, he frowned gently and hung his head. Dave was back in a flash, brandishing to Karkat a tissue.  
“Here, for the blood.” Karkat took the tissue and pressed it to his wounded lip. Waiting for the blood to clot patiently, staring down at his feet. Now you may be asking why Karkat isn’t freaking out about his blood being shown. Well, it’s because Dave has seen it so many times. And Karkat just felt so okay with Dave around, he felt like nothing bad could happen, like he could take on any corrupt world again. And Karkat had forgotten what that feeling felt like until he realized he wasn’t feeling it anymore.   
“C’ mere, let’s get this movie started.” Dave patted the spot beside him, smiling gently. Karkat scooted over and Dave put the blanket over their legs. The movie started, Karkat could feel Dave’s warmth at his side again. His head felt fuzzy and warm, he brought his legs up to his chest, and with his eyes on the movie, and his thoughts on the day’s events. Karkat fell asleep, calmly, and without nightmares.  
What a miracle.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat goes home and is confronted.

The air was light and crisp, the sun had set and the town was lit up from windows of stores or light posts along the roads. Perfect for a midnight stroll, especially for someone who hardly has his shit together. Without much a form of substance to cool his aching, raging mind. The young troll had to find, other ways to keep his mind occupied. The last thing he needed was to flip out and start, causing blood spillage. Not a day went by when he didn’t think about the past. About how much he, liked seeing the blood spillage. But that was outlawed here, on this new planet. And if he wanted to stay, then he would have to obey the rules. The more of a model citizen he was, the more he would be able to see the love of his motherfucking life. But, of course, he hadn’t seen his love in oh so long. He knew something had to be bothering him, why he had distanced himself. No matter who he talked to, no one had heard from his love. And usually, whenever he tried to speak to him, his messages were ignored. Yes, this infuriated him. Why would his love ignore, him? Why, of all people, would he ignore him?   
The troll clenched his fists and felt his nails bite into his flesh, the dark hue of his blood dripped and landed on the pavement where he walked. He took in a deep breath and he felt his head jerk harshly to the side. That usually happened when he hadn’t fixed himself for the night. He’s been testing his limits out in the open, taking walks without his fix, and seeing how he would react. Oh dear, he wouldn’t know what he would do if he was to lose control and hurt his love. Or worse, perhaps. But, that was why he was experimenting. And it was going rather well, he was able to keep his head for longer periods all on his own. Just like tonight, well, that is until the unthinkable happened.   
“Get the fuck off me!”  
Flinch, twitch, grip.   
“Hey, hey! That’s cheating Karkat!”   
Drip, drip, drip. He heard the sound, echoing in his eardrums like gunfire. His own blood splashed on the ground. Drip, drip, drip. His head jerked to the side again and he raised his hands to his eardrums. He knew those voices, he knew the first one very, very well. So well in fact that it caused his heart to ache and twist. His stomach began to boil, what was he doing in this part of the neighborhood? And why, with him? His teeth clenched and his breathing grew heavy and ragged. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he had to do it soon. He’d warned that motherfucker, and now he was going to make him pay.   
\----------------------------  
When Karkat woke, he was alone. Without a soul around, he sat up and blinked his tired eyes. Checking on the floor for where the blond could be. But he wasn’t there. So Karkat swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tested his ankle with his weight. He stood slowly and paused. Maybe he should just wait for Dave to get back, if he left to look for him he would risk an awkward encounter with someone else of the Strider household. But he had to use the bathroom, but was it worth it? Karkat sighed and sat back on the bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. What did he care if anyone saw him there anyway? He had spent the night, so it’s not like anyone would care if he used the bathroom. When Karkat made up his mind, he stood and nearly fell over from the sudden weight he had put on his ankle. Yup, that stung a bit. He sighed and moved toward the door, slowly cracking it open. Where the hell was the bathroom in the first fucking place? Dave was a shitty host and hadn’t shown him where anything was when they got there last night. Karkat sucked it up and decided first to head toward the kitchen, maybe he could find Dave and ask him where the bathroom was.   
“Ahem.” Karkat jumped and turned to look at the living room couch, where a Strider with pointy shades sat. His hair was crazy, but you could tell it was styled that way. Karkat remembered this Strider, Dirt? No, Dirk. yeah, Dave’s strange, sort-of-guardian from before the game. Karkat had tried not to think about the fact the humans were related in so many weird ways, it gave him a headache.   
“Did Dave leave you stranded here?”   
“What the fuck do you mean?” Karkat lifted an eyebrow at Dirk. Had Dave left the house or something?   
“Dave left, I dunno where he went or why. But it wasn’t long ago.” Karkat’s heart sank, why would Dave just leave him there? It wasn’t like Karkat was some one-night-stand, and besides. This was Dave’s house anyway. Was that a sign he just wanted Karkat to leave? Was he upset about Karkat cheating last night? Maybe he was annoyed. Karkat picked at his nail beds slightly, biting the inside of his cheek in thought.   
“Where’s the fucking bathroom?” Karkat asked, his voice edgy. He didn’t know what to do in this situation. If Dave had left and wanted him to leave then maybe he should just head home, he needed to collect his thoughts though. Dirk opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the front door opening.   
“Hey, I’m home.” Shouted Dave as he kicked the door shut, he walked toward the kitchen, coming into view of the living room he paused and looked Karkat up and down, the corner of his mouth twitched softly in amusement and Karkat’s face flushed. So he hadn’t run out on him.   
“Hey, Karkles, sorry ‘bout leavin’ you here at the mercy of that asshole,” Dave nodded toward Dirk, who had turned back around and flipped Dave off. “Bro sent me out to get breakfast.” Dave motioned Karkat to follow him into the kitchen. Karkat did, pulling his sleeves over his hands out of nervous habit. Dave set bags down on the counter, how had Karkat not noticed them?   
“I didn’t know what you wanted so I just got you what I figured you liked,” Dave said nonchalantly, pulling cardboard containers from the bags. “Here.” Dave handed Karkat a cardboard container, Karkat took it and it warmed his hands. He should have expected to have take-out while in the Strider household. The smell of the food wafted up to Karkat’s nose and his stomach growled. He opened the container and found his favorite human foods, which Dave had introduced to him while they were back on the meteor.   
“Thanks, shithead.” Karkat closed the container, for once he felt hungry enough to eat in the morning.   
Later, after they ate, Karkat had decided that he should head home. And, to Dave’s astonishment, Karkat asked if they could walk. Dave agreed, after all. Karkat’s house wasn’t too far away. The two walked in semi-quiet. Karkat usually felt discomfort when he was with someone and they weren’t able to hold a conversation. But, when it came to Dave, Karkat didn’t even feel a bit awkward.   
When they got to Karkat’s house, they stood on the porch. Karkat looking at Dave, and Dave looking right back.   
“Thanks for inviting me over, fuckhead.” Karkat broke the staring contest and looked off to the side.   
“Anytime Kitkat, and that won’t be the last time. I mean, as long as you want to come over again.” Dave watched as Karkat’s face grew a light shade of red, his heart was beating in his throat.   
“Yeah, I think I could tolerate that.” Karkat looks up at Dave again and the two stand for a second longer. Just taking in each other’s presence until Dave said goodbye and Karkat retreated into his house. When Karkat enters, he notices the house is empty. Finding explanatory notes on the kitchen counter, Karkat skimmed over Sign’s brief message and didn’t even bother to read Kankri’s page and a half. Instead, he placed his left-overs in the fridge and left to his room. He walked in and took a deep breath, it smelled so much different than Dave’s room. The thought made his heart clench and he sighed, retrieving Dave’s hoodie from the back of his computer chair instead. When he lifted his face from the fabric of the hoodie, he saw a chat notification light up the screen of his computer. Sitting in his chair and placing the hoodie in his lap, he opened the chat.   
-TerminallyCapricious began trolling CarcinoGeneticist-  
TC: hey motherfucker  
TC: ya need to get over to my house   
TC: i got somethin to show ya  
TC: be here tomorrow  
-TerminallyCapricious stopped trolling CarcinoGeneticist-  
Karkat tried to pull up the chat again to question Gamzee.  
-connection error, try trolling TerminallyCapricious another time-  
Outside, dark clouds swarmed the sun, and the trees blew sideways with the raging wind. The weather had changed in nearly an instant, Karkat hoped Dave made it home okay.


	10. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat goes to Gamzee's house and runs into an unexpected roadblock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Self-harm, suicidal mentions, blood, gore//  
> Also, check out the amazing art my friend @_fallen_loser_ made for me on my 'Sick' Wattpad!  
> My Wattpad Username is FukuroCityWrites !)

Karkat’s stomach was full of dread. Yet, he didn’t know why. He felt jumpy, his nerves were practically shot, and he didn’t know why he felt so anxious. He had gotten Gamzee’s message yesterday and he was stuck deciding whether he wanted to go or not. He had tried messaging Dave, but he got the same notification as he did when trying to reply to Gamzee. Karkat had gotten curious and tried to message someone else. But he ended up getting the same error message, he figured his computer was just fucked.   
Karkat sighed and shook his hands to rid himself of any panic, it’s decided. He was gonna go. What was the worst that could happen? Gamzee was one of his best friends. Or rather, he used to be. At one point the two had considered a moirallegiance. But then the two had been separated by the game and ever since their relationship, hadn’t been the same in the slightest. But maybe Gamzee was having a hard time like Karkat was? Gamzee was never really forgiven for what he did back then. But Karkat was able to sedate him then, so he wasn’t worried. Except, he was.   
Karkat left his home, he was pretty sure he knew where Gamzee lived, it was sort of near Dave’s house. Besides, if something did happen, he could always run back out and block Gamzee permanently. Karkat tried to release all of his worries, luckily since Gamzee’s house was near Dave’s, that meant he wouldn’t have to walk anywhere near town. But out of panic and anxiety, he kept his hood up over his head and tried to refrain from limping best he could. He didn’t want to appear weak. Karkat let his thoughts drift to what Gamzee could want, and why he hadn’t just said so over their messages. Gamzee had always been sort of strange, being a highblood, he didn’t have many friends at all. But he was honestly one of Karkat’s best friends. So much so that Gamzee’s house was the only one he had been in since they reached the new world. But Karkat had only been once, and that was five years ago. He didn’t exactly get along well with Gamzee’s ancestor. And when Sign found out who that was, he had lectured Karkat and told him about who he was back in their era. The story sent tense shivers down his spine and the idea of what The Grand HIghblood had done had kept Karkat away from Gamzee’s house. Maybe that’s why Karkat felt nervous going to Gamzee’s house that day.   
Before he knew it, he was on the doorstep of Gamzee’s house. He raised his hand to knock but the door opened as his knuckles were inches from the door. Gamzee’s painted face peered from behind the door, his scars showing underneath the facepaint like raised trenches. And his eyes narrowed before relaxing and Karkat was greeted with a pleasant smile.   
“Hey motherfucker come on in.” Gamzee opened the door wider for Karkat. Who stepped in almost cautiously, looking around the house nervously. Gamzee noticed this and his eyes narrowed again.  
“No need to be so tense Karbro.” Gamzee clapped a hand on Karkat’s shoulder rather hard and Karkat flinched slightly due to this.  
“Yeah, I’ll fucking try not to be quaking in my god damn shoes.” Karkat rolled his eyes and brushed off Gamzee’s hand to try and keep his composure. Gamzee clenched his hands and gave a lazy smile, chuckling with strain.   
“Come on, come back to my respite block.” Gamzee leads Karkat back to his room before opening the door and having Karkat sit on the bed. Gamzee took a seat in his chair, rolling it to be across from Karkat. The two sat in uncomfortable silence. Gamzee never took his gaze off Karkat, who sat with his arms wrapped around himself and his gaze around the room. It was darker, no light except for the dim, cloud cover peaking through the window.   
“So, what the fuck did you wanna talk about?” Karkat finally met eyes with Gamzee, who’s dopey smile turned into a grin. He chuckled and scooted his chair a little closer.   
“Well, ya see. Fuck dude, I just hadn’t seen ya in so long. I wanted to motherfuckin hang out and just chill.” Gamzee leaned closer to Karkat, who scooted away just a bit.   
“Alright, well, can I use your fucking bathroom?” Karkat jabbed his thumb at the door, already making a move to get up. Gamzee leaned back and shrugged lazily.  
“Of course bro. You know where it is.” Gamzee grinned at Karkat, who nodded and stood, stepping out of the room and taking a deep breath after the door closed. Holy fuck why was Gamzee so much scarier then he remembered? And why was he getting so close to him? Karkat walked down the hall, the whole house was dimmed, most of the light coming through the curtains on the windows. Karkat hated how big the house was, he felt like he could get lost and he would never be found again.   
Creak.  
Karkat jumped as a large, very large shadow moved from the end of the hallway. Karkat felt his heartbeat pick up in an instant. His breathing grew slightly rapid and he took a step back. The figure turned toward him and advanced.   
“What. are you doing, back in my hive, little Vantas?” The hulking figure breathed, pausing. His voice was very deep and he sounded like he had saliva in the back of his throat as his voice gurgled. Karkat froze and hardened his gaze. It was his defense mechanism, he would close up and put on a fake front.   
“I’m here to see Gamzee.” Karkat knew who this was. It was The Grand Highblood. The Grand Highblood laughed deep in his throat, a deep gurgling noise that caused Karkat’s hair to stand on end.   
“My worthless kin, subjected to speaking to the filthiest lowblood. Your kind isn’t even on the hemospectrum. You were never meant to be.” Karkat felt his eyes burn, he was scared. He was scared out of his fucking mind. Here he was, standing before the single being who murdered countless lowbloods. Karkat’s jaw set and he cast his eyes down. Karkat was standing right beside the bathroom.   
“I hate this new planet. If it was up to me, you would already be fucking be dead.” The figure made a move to leave. “But, if I was of your blood. I’d kill myself so I didn’t have to worry about sullying another bloodline.”  
He’s right.  
You are filthy, a fucking freak.  
Just hurry and do as he says.  
You deserve to fucking die.  
Karkat watched as The Grand Highblood left him to stand there. Alone in the dark.   
What the fuck are you waiting for?  
Why don’t you get it over with already?   
Karkat felt his eyes burn, he opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him. His breathing grew ragged and his heart was beating in his ears. He felt his arms flex and his fingers flinch. His hands shook and he felt energy weave through every one of his veins. Adrenaline pumped through his body and he began to pace around the room. He tried to take deep breaths, he pulled at his hair. He scratched at the back of his neck, causing searing pain. He shook his hands and tears leaked down his face.  
Look at you, you’re purely pathetic.  
Karkat rolled his sleeves up, he gripped his arms and dug his nails into his skin. He scratched repeatedly, peeling off his previous scabs and breaking open wounds. He cried and choked out a sob, his breathing was way too quick and he couldn’t hear anything besides his breathing, his heartbeat, and the voice in his head. He sank against the wall and curled in on himself. He felt blood begin to bubble from his arms and drip slowly. He tried to shut the voice out. He didn’t even hear the door open.


	11. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality hits Karkat hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, gore, and aggressive behavior

He felt blood begin to bubble from his arms and drip slowly. He tried to shut the voice out. He didn't even hear the door open.

"Woah, motherfucker what are you doing?" Came Gamzee's voice. Karkat jumped and wiped at his eyes, pulling his sleeves down but he knew it. It was too late. Gamzee had seen and now Gamzee knew. The taller troll was suddenly in front of Karkat, gripping Karkat's upper arms. Gripping far too tightly. He got right in Karkat's face. He was too close. Too, unbearably close.

"G-Get the fuck away from me!" Karkat shouted and shoved Gamzee back, shrinking in on himself and scooting backward along the wall. Gamzee let out a low growl, he grabbed Karkat again but the arms and yanked him closer.

"What the motherfuck do you think you're doing?" Karkat tried to push Gamzee off as the taller troll yelled at him. He struggled and glared.

The sound of skin on skin rang out, an ear-piercing sound. Karkat froze all of his movements and looked up at Gamzee, his cheek was burning. Gamzee had struck Karkat across the face with the back of his hand. Gamzee continued shaking Karkat and yelling at him, but Karkat shut down and he couldn't hear a single word that the other was uttering until he felt Gamzee's nail sinking into the flesh of his arms and tearing his sweater. Karkat hissed in pain and looked the other troll in the eyes.

"Are you motherfucking listening to me?" Gamzee shouted and tightened his grip, Karkat could feel his flesh bruising, he brought his foot up and kicked Gamzee in the chest. The other troll fell back, his stance unstable. Karkat stood and made a run for it.

"Oh god oh fuck oh god." Karkat breathed, panting heavily. He felt a grip at his ankle and he hit the floor with a dull smack, his air left his lungs and he coughed. Gamzee flipped him over and straddled Karkat. He forced his arms down and yelled in his face.

"Stop fucking moving motherfucker!" Gamzee gripped Karkat's face and glared down at him. Karkat stared up at Gamzee with large, wild eyes. He gulped and tried to compose himself.

"Sh-shhh... Hey, Gamzee let's, let's just calm down, okay? T-talk to me." Gamzee's eyes narrowed and his grin fell, his teeth were clenched and his grip on Karkat's wrist and chin tightened.

"You don't fucking get it." Gamzee stared down at Karkat. Soft purple tears welled in Gamzee's eyes.

"W-what don't I get Gamzee? Tell m-me." Karkat tried to keep his voice level and his facial expression neutral.

"Stop fucking looking at me like that!" Gamzee raised his hand and hit Karkat again, Karkat bit into his lip, blood seeped out of the flesh as his fangs sunk into it as he struggled to choke down a cry. The next thing that happened chilled Karkat to the core. Gamzee grabbed Karkat's face and dipped his head, he forced his lips against Karkat's. The kiss was brutal and forced, Karkat struggled the entire time, Gamzee's lips were pressed to Karkat's so hard that he couldn't breathe. Karkat panicked and with all his strength and energy he brought his leg up and kicked Gamzee in the groin, bringing his leg up and kicking him in the stomach. Gamzee flew back against the wall, he gasped in a breath and Karkat didn't look back. He retraced his steps back to Gamzee's bedroom, through the house and to the front door. He ripped the door open and ran straight outside. It was raining and the steps of the porch were slick. Karkat fell on his face, but he didn't hesitate to get right back up and start running again. He brought out his phone and began to dial the first number that came to mind.

Ring...

So this was it.

Ring...

This was how

Ring...

Karkat Vantas

Ring-

Would die.

"Hello?"

"Dave?" Karkat asked, he glanced back at the house and saw the front door open, he looked back forward and narrowly avoided running into a mailbox.

"Karkat? What's happening? Are you okay?"

"N-no. I just,- I don't,- Dave I don't know what-"

"Take a deep breath, where are you right now?"

"I-I'm by the park near your house." Karkat gulped, he felt like he couldn't breathe, his ankle throbbed and his chest was burning. His wounds dripped blood and he was running on pure adrenaline.

"Can you make it to my house?" Karkat heard rustling from Dave's end.

"Y-yeah I think so." Karkat glanced back and didn't see anyone following him.

"Alright, I'm headed your way, stay along the main road so I can see you, okay?"

"Okay." Karkat gulped and his pace slowed without his consent. His heart was pounding.

"I'll stay on the phone with you."

"Okay." Karkat was still running, but the rain had let up, and his heartbeat had slowed. He looked down at his feet. He closed his eyes, just trying to focus on keeping his speed. Suddenly he crashed into a chest and stumbled back.

"Woah." Karkat looked up, expecting the worst. But when he saw his reflection, he heaved a heavy sigh and he let his tears fall. He dropped his phone to the ground and he hiccuped. Dave pocketed his phone and smiled at Karkat, he was breathing heavily. Karkat brought his hands up to cover his mouth as his body racked with sobs.

"Hey, come mere Karkles." Dave opened his arms and Karkat stepped right in, he buried his face in Dave's shirt. He took in a deep, ragged breath of Dave's scent and his body relaxed. He sobbed, standing there in the rain. Being held by Dave Fucking Strider.

"Th-thank you." Karkat choked out, his voice muffled.

"Anytime Karkles, any time. Let's go home." Karkat nodded while still in Dave's arms, he wiped his face before pulling away from Dave. Who grabbed Karkat's hand and kept him close as they walked all the way back to Dave's house. Karkat looked over his shoulder the entire way home, he felt like he was tripping over every rock, he was stumbling and in pain. His re-injured ankle was throbbing due to overuse. And his ribs ached from the heavy breathing and the weight of Gamzee sitting on him. He looked down and saw his blood still leaking down his arms, and that was when he noticed the fact he was holding Dave's hand. His head cleared, and his heart soared. He felt bad for his blood dripping down across Dave's fingers. He felt like he was sullying Dave's pale skin. It went by in a daze, and they were soon in Dave's room. And Karkat was being gently sat on the bed while Dave retrieved a first-aid kit. Karkat stared down at the floor, he felt sort of hollow and anxious. And paranoid, like at any minute Gamzee could just-

Creak

Karkat jumped as Dave entered the room again and sat the kit beside Karkat, Dave knelt beside Karkat and looked at Karkat.

"I'm gonna start cleaning your wounds, okay?" Dave gently took Karkat's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Karkat nodded, half in a daze, Dave's touch felt nice. Dave gently took Karkat's leg and rolled up his pants. He assessed the ankle and noted that it had swollen back up, he rolled his computer chair over and propped Karkat's foot up with a bag of ice on the bruising and swelling. He then moved up to Karkat and grabbed his right arm gently, his touch was so soft and Karkat felt as if he could melt into it easily. Karkat closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting it out and feeling his sleeve being rolled up, Karkat panicked and went to move his arm away. Rolling his sleeve back down and looking away from Dave. why the fuck wasn't his brain working? Why didn't he stop Dave from looking, and trying to help him? Why did he call Dave in the first place?

"Hey, karkles. It's okay, you don't have to be worried." Karkat wouldn't even look at Dave, his face set and he put his guard up again. Why was he so stupid? Why did he have to bother Dave with all of his problems?

"Hey, look at me." Spoke Dave gently and placed a hand on Karkat's side softly. Karkat felt a shiver roll up his side at the warm touch. And finally, he raised his gaze to meet Dave's. Karkat softly gasped as his gaze met dark ruby red. Karkat blinked, were dave's eyes that gorgeous?

"Beautiful..." Karkat softly whispered. His heart thumped in his ears. Dave's face turned red and he looked to the side.

"Looks like we know each other's biggest secrets huh?" Karkat blinked and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, guess so." Karkat looked down at his hand, he bit his lips. Could he do this? Did he trust dave this much? Why would he? How come? And of these questions raced through Karkat's head as he rolled up his sleeves tentatively and splayed them out for Dave to see. They looked worse than they were, blood dried at the edges of each wound, scabs were still sticking up from previous injuries. And white lines raced up and down underneath all of it. He never thought he would show anyone this. He wanted to take this secret to the grave. But now, there was this human with the softest hands Karkat had ever felt and hair that shone like their new world's sun and eyes that were just so beautiful, and he was holding and caressing Karkat's deepest secrets oh-so-softly. And suddenly, Karkat didn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I said to myself before writing Sick, that Karkat would never stutter. But this chapter deserved it.


	12. Food for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat needs some R n' R, so guess who gets to give it to him?

After Dave and Karkat’s exchange, Dave gave the other space to think and breathe. And by space, that meant he held Karkat to his side in complete silence as Karkat quietly and sparingly retold his lament of the day’s events. Dave felt a rage bubble in his stomach, he wouldn’t let it show. He didn’t want to scare Karkat and risk the other closing him off completely. So Dave kept quiet, and listened to Karkat’s voice, gently rubbing Karkat’s back. At one point after cleaning Karkat’s arms and wrists, Dave had loaned him a sweater to wear. Karkat had asked Dave to leave the room while he changed. And Dave complied without a second thought. Karkat had been through a lot, not just that day. But his entire life. And Dave knew this, he learned a lot about Karkat during their years on the meteor, and also that night. Dave could hardly look at the bandages around Karkat’s wrists and hands, he had learned that the wounds on Karkat’s wrists were nearly all self-inflicted, the thought made his heart clench. And he had scratches on his palms for falling during his escape. The numerous injuries that Karkat suffered made Dave regret. He regretted not contacting Karkat. But the truth was, he was scared. He had feelings and those feelings made the notorious self-confident cool-kid afraid.

He regretted not taking action when he noticed Karkat hadn’t been replying to his messages throughout the day. Or after he had dropped the other off at his house. But Dave’s anxious thoughts assumed, naturally, that Karkat had blocked him. Or had been ignoring him. Anything but the fact Karkat was being attacked. Dave had felt it that morning though, he felt dread filling his stomach. He knew something was happening. And yet he didn’t try to contact Karkat any further than messaging. And he was angry at himself for that too.

“And then the fucker just. He,” Karkat paused and his face contorted in disgust, a tear slid down his cheek. He dipped his head and buried his face into his arms, which were propped up on his knees now. And he said something that was muffled by the fabric.

“What was that Karkles?” Asked Dave softly as he rubbed the troll’s back.

“He kissed me.” Stated Karkat after a large breath. Blurting it out so fast that Dave could hardly hear it.

“He, what?” Dave looked at Karkat, his eyes were wide. And his shades were still off. He hadn’t put them on after Karkat was patched up. He couldn’t bring himself to put them back on, after seeing Karkat’s eyes and face clearer than he ever had. He found Karkat’s eyes were softly grey, with developing red flecks. He saw a soft spray of dark freckles across the troll’s cheeks. Among the many scrapes that he had suffered from the day’s events. And finger-prints lightly bruised his chin.

Karkat looked up at Dave with a look the human could only describe as helplessness. He had never seen the expression on Karkat’s face before. And the look made his heart sink. Everything about Karkat affected Dave’s heart. Whether it made his heart soar with his laugh, or clench with his sad tears. Dave honestly loved it. He loved that this single alien person could make him feel oh so alive. The thought made Dave pull Karkat into a gentle hug, Karkat was small. Damn near tiny, and Dave could feel his spine lightly breaching the troll’s skin. It made Karkat feel so fragile to Dave, he felt if he hugged the troll too tight, he would break him permanently. But Dave knew Karkat would hate to hear that, it would damage him if Dave ever voiced these thoughts. So, quietly, Dave vouched that he would help. Somehow, whether that meant Dave was going to be cooking Karkat’s every meal. Or taking him out to eat. Or helping him to feel so much better, that whatever hormones that had a hold of Karkat’s mind would dissipate. And he would want to eat more. Dave understood depression well. His mind wasn’t ever exactly one-hundred-percent. And he didn’t need his therapist of a sister to figure that out for himself. Although lectures from Rose had helped him understand the reason why he couldn’t ever sleep, why he couldn’t eat, why he didn’t want to get up on the rare occasions he did sleep, and why he liked seeing his own blood sometimes.

So there he was, vouching with every fiber of his being, that he would be there for the boy who was a knight for so many of his own. Through everything, he would talk to him about everything and anything. Ranging from topics of interest for himself and the other, he would be there to watch Karkat’s favorite movies. To play his favorite games, and if Karkat asked nice enough, Dave could even see himself reading to the other.

“Karkat?” Karkat had gone silent a while ago. So the two were sitting in comfortable silence.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to stay with me?” Dave looked down at the other, he hadn’t even thought about it before he asked the question. But he didn’t need to, he knew he wanted Karkat to stay. He wanted to protect Karkat from anything he needed him to.

“For how long?” Karkat looked up at Dave, he had an unreadable expression, and suddenly Dave grew nervous. Maybe Karkat didn’t want to stay. Had he overstepped his boundaries?

“For however long you want to.” Dave finally said, shifting his gaze away, staring at a polaroid that hung from his string gallery.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Dave looked back at Karkat, and his heart fluttered. He saw a red blush creep up the smaller male’s cheeks and ears. And Dave thought it was utterly adorable. He could hardly stand it, sitting next to the person who he’s liked for so long, holding him, staring down at his gorgeous eyes and curly black hair that framed his face, he wanted to just. Kiss him. But Dave knew he shouldn’t he couldn’t. Not after what Karkat had been through, so instead, he pulled Karkat close. Letting the smaller rest his head on his chest, and then Dave rested his cheek against Karkat’s fluffy hair, he buried his nose in the black curls. And he breathed in the scent of Karkat’s shampoo, and Dave’s heart did a flip. And he was smiling, for the millionth time. That always happened when Karkat was around.

The two boys breathed together, their hearts seemingly depending on each other to keep beating. Rain padded down on the windows and they could hear the winds, and they sat like that quietly. Dave’s hand had eventually gravitated towards Karkat’s hair. He brushed his fingers through the soft curls. Eventually, the two shifted down, and Dave’s back was propped up against his pillows, and Karkat’s head rested on his chest. Dave wanted Karkat to smile more, he never smiled enough. So Dave got a brilliant idea, and carefully, he reached to the nightstand. And Karkat watched, the troll was scared Dave was reaching for his shades. He didn’t want Dave to cover his eyes. Karkat was relieved when Dave picked up the remote, he watched the human turn his tv on and enter one of those subscription movie apps. Dave noticed Karkat was watching, and so the hand he had in the troll’s hair drifted down to cover his reddish-grey eyes. Karkat lifted an eyebrow.

“Strider, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Shh, just wait.” And Karkat did, eventually beginning to tap his fingers against Dave’s chest in impatience. And when Dave finally uncovered Karkat’s eyes. The troll was surprised.

“This is your lunch, okay?”

No.

“Now, I put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk.”

Fucking.

“You can ask one of the big kids where to do that.”

Way.

“Strider, I thought you hated this movie!” Karkat raised his head to look at the blonde. Who chuckled and dug his fingers back into Karkat’s curls softly.

“I do.”

“Then why are we fucking watching it?”

“Cause you love Mean Girls. Sorry, I could only find the human rendition.”

“I don’t fucking care, it’s Mean Girls!” Karkat looked at the tv as he spoke. A grin broke out across his face. And in Dave’s head, he did his victory dance. Which was totally ironic and cool.

And the two watched the movie, Karkat regularly rendering his thoughts on certain characters or events.

“She’s such a bitch.”, “She just fell in the fucking trashcan!”

Dave earned a small laugh from that scene. And his heart fluttered at the sound of Karkat’s laugh. And he hugged the troll just a little closer to his chest.

And the two stayed just like that for the rest of the day. Embracing each other for comfort, physically and mentally, Karkat had never once felt safer than at that moment. Despite the lingering paranoia that breached the surface of his subconscious. Karkat pushed the feeling down, and for once he enjoyed himself. The laughs and smiles that came from Dave as a result of the movie were like food for Karkat’s soul. And he could feel himself getting better.


	13. Cleanse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Dave have Playful Banter.

The next day, Karkat called Sign to let him know where he was and that he was fine. He had to use Dave’s phone since his had been dropped on the sidewalk and forgotten. Dave was glad Karkat’s family saw that by Karkat being with him, that he was safe. Karkat told his family that he would let them know when he was headed home. But, to be honest. Karkat hadn’t wanted to leave Dave’s house. Or at least, not until his face’s bruises healed. When Karkat hung up he released a sigh and his shoulders sagged.

“Your uh, parents aren’t going to mind me staying here, are they?” Dave scoffed.

“Be pretty hypocritical if they didn’t let you stay. Jake is literally here for weeks on end.”

“But isn’t he Dirk’s boyfriend?” Karkat pointed out and Dave looked at him, the two looked away from each other nervously. Karkat’s cheeks flushing red and Dave’s pink. Karkat sighed and let his heart calm down before he looked at Dave.

“Do you know how to work a god damn computer?” Dave lifted an eyebrow at Karkat.

“Uh, of course?” Karkat rolled his eyes.

“I mean, do you know how to fucking fix one?”

“Depends on the problem I guess.” Dave shrugged. Karkat sighed again, sometimes Dave was just so exasperating.

“I mean if there’s some kind of fucking error and you aren’t able to message anyone type of fucking problem?”

“Is that why you weren’t seeing my messages yesterday?” Karkat blinked at Dave.

“You sent me messages? Holy fuck, it kept telling me there was some sort of error and that I couldn’t message you at all.” Karkat frowned, he had missed messages from Dave. But why?

“Why don’t I go get your laptop, and we can see what’s going on?” Karkat frowned and nibbled at his lip.

“You don’t have to do that Dave.” Karkat shrugged, he didn’t want to make Dave get even more involved in his problems.

“Yeah, but I want to! I know a guy who could help if you’re having computer troubles.” Dave gave his sly smirk like he made a point about something.

“Alright, if you fucking want to.”

“And you don’t gotta come, I’ll just go pick it up. And if your family asks any questions I’ll tell them I was grabbing something while you were napping or showering or somethin’.” Dave shrugged and Karkat thought that over. Nodding along, it honestly made sense. But now that Dave had mentioned it, Karkat felt sort of gross, and dirty. Especially after yesterday.

“Alright, fine. Just, don’t tell them about-” Dave smiled and put his hands on Karkat’s shoulders.

“Already on it Kitkat,” Dave smirked before smiling sincerely, “also if you wanna take a shower for real. You can. Come here.” Dave motioned for Karkat to follow, and he did. They walked down the hall, Karkat was nervous to be seen. And then remembered what Dave said about most Striders being nocturnal. Dave led Karkat to the bathroom, where he showed him how the shower worked and which soaps were his. Karkat nearly blushed when realizing he got to use Dave’s soaps. Which meant he would smell like Dave.

“Here, you can use this washcloth, and here’s a towel, too.” Dave hung up the towel on the rack near the shower and put the washcloth on the tub.

“Uh, I don’t have any of my own fucking clothes.” Karkat pointed out blatantly. He was secretly hoping that-

“Don’t sweat it, you can use mine.” Karkat did a victory dance in his head. The two walked back to their room and Dave had Karkat help pick out clothes.

“Are you leaving right now?” Karkat lifted an eyebrow. Dave shrugged.

“Figured I might as well,” Dave smirked again and Karkat felt his cheeks betray him and grow hot. “Don’t miss me too much, Kitkat.”

“Just, shut the fuck up and get out of here already.” Karkat crossed his arms with the folded clothes. Dave walked toward the door and turned, his smirk still adorned his face and Karkat bristled at the expression.

“What, I don’t get a kiss goodbye?” Karkat’s eyes widened and he threw the clothes he had at Dave. Who laughed and closed the door before the clothes reached the door. Karkat’s face was bright red.

“Fucking Strider. Maybe if he hadn’t acted like a douche bag about it I actually fucking would-” Karkat blushed at his own words. He growled and scratched his head. What the fuck was he going to do with Dave? Hopefully, he would be able to actually kiss him. Karkat sighed at himself and waited until he heard the front door close, and he could even hear the car starting too. He picked up his clothes and walked himself to the bathroom to shower. He followed Dave’s previous instructions and started the shower without a hitch. He hesitated to undress, he hadn’t seen the full extent of Gamzee’s damage. And he felt nervous about seeing it. But slowly, Karkat sucked up his resolve and took off his sweater. He avoided looking in the mirror for a solid second.

“Don’t be a fucking grub about it Karkat.” Karkat talked himself up and he unrolled the bandages from his wrists and upper arms. He looked down at the nearly-healed wounds on his wrists. Karkat traced one and felt the sticky ointment that Dave had applied to them the previous day. Karkat lightly smiled at the memory of Dave’s care. He had never been handled like that before. Karkat bit his lip and sucked in a deep breath before finally facing the mirror. Karkat cringed at the claw-like wounds on his upper arms, the bruises that were halfway healed from his beat-down in the alley, and the fact his ribs were showing through his skin just enough to be noticeable. Karkat shook his head and looked away, he undressed and gently tested the temperature of the water on his wounded wrists. The water stung, but it was a cleansing kind of sting. Different from the usual pain that Karkat felt when water made contact with his wounds. As Karkat moved into the shower. He felt all of the grease and mud, and whatever remnants of Gamzee were left on him, drift down the drain. Karkat felt himself growing lighter with just the cleansing of the water.


	14. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat can't believe who Dave's 'computer expert' is.

“Alright. When you fucking said you knew a guy, I didn’t expect that guy to be ass fuck Captor.” Karkat shot a glare at Dave, who smirked. Now Karkat understood why Dave had given him that expression earlier.

“Well I thought about taking it to see Dirk, but he was probably gonna be preoccupied.” Dave lied, sort of. That wasn’t the only reason they were going to take the laptop to Sollux Captor. It was because Dave knew that Karkat and Sollux got along pretty well, yet hadn’t talked recently at all. Not for nearly five years.

“Yeah, well I bet Captor is too.” Karkat rolled his eyes and looked to the side. Karkat seemed hesitant. And alerts went off in Dave’s head. If he was going to help Karkat get better. He would have to push the other out of his comfort zone.

“Naw, other than hanging out with his boyfriend. He hasn’t been-”

“His fucking what?” Karkat looked at Dave in astonishment, the look made Dave want to laugh.

“His boyfriend. They spend all their time together.” Dave chuckled and walked up to the door. The two had been conversing on the sidewalk in front of Sollux’s house for a few minutes. Karkat followed Dave up the steps to the door, looking bewildered and perplexed.

“But who the fuck would date Captor?” Dave opened his mouth to answer after knocking on the door. But he was interrupted by the sound of people talking inside. The door opened and there stood Sollux, the tall, nerdy, two-toned glasses-wearing troll from Karkat’s childhood. Except he had somehow gotten taller, he was taller than Dave by a couple of inches. Which meant he nearly towered over Karkat.

“What the fuck are you doing here Thrider?” Sollux crossed his arms, and with his semi-new height, glanced over Dave’s shoulder and probably saw the top of Karkat’s head.

“KK? Where the fuck have you been dude?” Sollux stared at Karkat in bewilderment. Dave stepped aside to give Sollux a better look at Karkat, “ and what the fuck happened to your fathe?” Sollux lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Dave. Karkat crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, smirking.

“I could ask you the same, Shitface.” Dave saw Karkat’s smirk and ironically fist pumped in his head.

“Oh whatever, come on in you guyth.” Sollux stepped aside and waved the two in. Karkat followed Dave in. The door shut behind them, and Karkat was presented with a black, yellow, and gray themed home. Wires protruded from every electronic in the house. Some game systems lay dismantled around the tables and shelves. Karkat couldn’t help but smile at the fact Sollux’s interior decorating hadn’t changed.

“Wow. You somehow managed to make it look as shitty as it did back on Alternea.” Karkat commented and stood beside Dave.

“Wathch it, KK. I’m not the only one who liveth here.” Sollux rolled his eyes and kicked a broken console out of the pathway.

“No fucking way, did he finally move in, Captor?” Dave asked with a smirk. Sollux sighed and crossed his arms.

“Not yet, bethideth, I’m talking about my brother and father. They live here too.” Sollux turned to them, Karkat looked at Sollux.

“Who is this fucking mystery-man anyway?” Karkat lifted his eyebrow. Sollux gave Karkat a blank look, silently questioning what Karkat had meant before he gasped.

“Oh right, you’ve been tho moody lately you don’t fucking know,” Sollux laughed and covered his mouth. “Wow, thuckth to be you.” He lisped and smirked at Karkat.

“Oh shut the fuck up you-”

“Sol? Wwho is it?” Came a voice from up the stairs. Karkat found it familiar but he couldn’t place who it was, and the fact he couldn’t annoyed Karkat greatly. They had a certain accent, but their voice was muffled and Karkat couldn’t make it out.

“Why don’t you come down and thee? You’re gonna get a kick out of thith.” Karkat lifted an eyebrow at Sollux before his eyes moved to the staircase. A figure began to walk down the stairs, and even when the unknown person was in full view, it took Karkat a second to recognize who it was.

“No fucking way, the two of you?” Karkat’s jaw dropped. He never would have seen this coming, not for a fucking long shot. The fact he hadn’t seen it coming annoyed him, because as Karkat thought about it. He realized how painfully obvious it had been.

“Kar? Wwoww, I uh, honestly didn’t expect to be seein’ you again.” Said Eridan as he stood beside Sollux, who was just a couple of inches taller than him.

“Uh, yeah you too.” Karkat spoke awkwardly, for some reason, Eridan didn’t piss Karkat off as much as he used to. It was like his whole demeanor had changed.

“Karkat thith is my matethprit. But you’d know that if you ever replied to my fucking methageth, you athole.” Sollux wrapped an arm around Eridan’s waist. Karkat blushed with embarrassment and looked to the side. Dave chuckled and put a hand on Karkat’s shoulder. Giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Anyway, Sollux we need your help figuring out some computer trouble.” Dave brought up the laptop and held it out for the yellow-blooded troll to examine. The troll took it and opened it up.

“Wow KK, you thtill treat your electronicth like thit.” Sollux said while prodding at the loose keys and scratches on Karkat’s computer screen.

“Come upthtairth you guyth, let’th thee whath going on with thith.” Sollux motioned them to follow him and Eridan upstairs and to their room. Dave and Karkat watched as Sollux plugged the laptop into his own computer, the troll sat down in his computer chair and turned to the two new-comers.

“Tho, whath the problem? It turnth on fine. Ith there thomething elthe wrong with it?” Sollux questioned as he had Karkat enter the password on his laptop.

“Well, it’s not the laptop specifically, but more like an app I’ve always used started acting up.” Karkat explained what was going on as Sollux ran the diagnostics test. Karkat had no idea what the troll was doing. And all he saw was a bunch of ones and zeroes shifting across Sollux’s screen. Eridan was leaning on the back of Sollux’s computer chair. And Dave was looking around at the scattered pieces of broken electronics in Sollux’s room. Occasionally the blond would put something into the conversation. Soon, the conversation went dead and Karkat watched as Sollux worked, occasionally they would exchange playful jabs at one another. Karkat couldn’t help but glance over at Eridan. There was no wonder why Karkat hadn’t recognized him at first. Not only was his demeanor completely off, but he was also adorning an outfit that was obviously Sollux’s. Karkat found the thought kind of cute. And although he would never admit this out loud. But Karkat was very happy for Sollux. He always hoped the other would find someone. He had had so much trouble with his past relationships. Both of his girlfriends fucking died for christ’s sake. So Karkat was truly happy for Sollux, with that though. Karkat looked towards Dave, who was also leaning over Sollux’s chair, watching the screen as Sollux typed. Karkat studied the way Dave’s face was attractive in the light of the computer screen. But, who was Karkat kidding, he thought Dave looked handsome in any lighting. And suddenly, Karkat envisioned Dave back when he had asked Karkat to stay over. The way the setting sun made his freckles stand out. And his blonde hair turned strawberry blonde in the fading orange light. Karkat would never forget that moment. The very thought of it made Karkat blush.

“Well that doethn’t make any fucking thenthe.”

“Wwhat is it, Sol?”

“It’th a viruth, but thath not jutht it.”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Asked Karkat. Sollux turned in his chair and looked at Karkat, he took his glasses off and cleaned them before placing them back on his face.

“It’th my viruth.”

The room suddenly turned deathly silent. All four of them looked at one another.

What did that mean?


	15. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds out something, disturbing.

“Well that doethn’t make any fucking thenthe.”

“Wwhat is it, Sol?”

“It’th a viruth, but thath not jutht it.”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Asked Karkat. Sollux turned in his chair and looked at Karkat, he took his glasses off and cleaned them before placing them back on his face.

“It’th my viruth.”

The room suddenly turned deathly silent. All four of them looked at one another.

“KK, when did your computer thart acting up?” Sollux asked and stood to retrieve something from a filing cabinet in the corner of his room.

“Uh, a couple of days ago, why?” Karkat watched the movements of the other troll. Sollux took a minute to respond, the suspense was killing Karkat as he glanced to Dave.

“Sol, are you lookin’ for this?” Came Eridan’s voice from in front of a filing cabinet in the opposite corner of the room. Eridan held up a small stack of papers and Sollux looked them over. Sollux grinned and gave Eridan a quick kiss.

“Thankth babe.” Sollux crossed back over to his computer and set the papers down, leaving Eridan a blushing, flustered mess. Karkat resisted the urge to look at Dave. Instead, he kept his focus on Sollux.

“I created thith particular viruth for a friend.” Sollux looked up and glanced over Karkat’s face. Karkat tensed at the fact most of Sollux’s attention seemed to be on the finger-shaped bruises on his chin.

“He thaid it wath for thomeone he’th been meaning to get back at or thomething like that. But , KK. thith type of viruth can only be applied manually through a devithe.” The thought sent chills down Karkat’s spine and he felt Dave’s hand being placed on his lower back reassuringly.

“Who did you make the virus for, Sollux?” Dave spoke up, his voice was level and serious. Sollux sighed and glanced down at the paper, not looking back up at them.

“Gamthee.”

“Gamzee, asked you to make that virus? And it can only be installed manually, which means…” Dave looked at Karkat, not finishing his thought. Karkat bit his lip, his body was tense and he felt panic bubbling in his chest.

“Sollux, can you get the virus off my shit?” Karkat looked at Sollux, trying not to show his disturbance by the new information.

“Yeah, of courthe KK. Thorry for the trouble with it. And,” Sollux paused, looking at the two, “Ith there any reathon you two know why he athed me to do thith?” Dave met eyes with Karkat, Dave’s eyes seemed to coax Karkat into speaking. But Karkat was seemingly pleading for Dave not to tell.

“Hey,” Karkat looked over to Sollux, whose full attention was on the two of them, “have I ever given you a reathon not to trutht me?” Sollux asked. Karkat hated that he had a point, there really was no reason why Karkat shouldn’t trust the other. They were bros, they always have been. So, after a solid silence, Karkat finally sighed.

“Alright, but get fucking comfortable.” Karkat crossed his arms. Sollux nodded and set the workings of his computer to some kind of auto-pilot for the devirusing. Karkat and Dave sat at the end of Sollux’s bed. And while Karkat spoke, he didn’t look up, he stared down at his clasped hands and picked at his nail beds. Dave had a reassuring arm wrapped around Karkat’s shoulders. Usually, the younger troll would flip his shit if Dave did that kind of thing around anyone else. Karkat embarrassed easily enough as it is. But, this time, Karkat appreciated it. Karkat told his story, leaving out certain parts, such as his self-harm. That was just way too personal for him to share. At the end of his story, he sighed and refused to meet eyes with any of them.

“Holy fuck KK. That’th, really intenthe.” Karkat sighed and ran an exasperated hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I don’t really know what the fuck to do about it.” Sollux looked at Dave with a questioning look. And Dave nodded back, seemingly having a conversation that KArkat hadn’t even picked up on.

“Have you told The Thignless? Maybe he could help.” Sollux suggested and Karkat looked up with alook of set determination.

“No fucking way, he’s not getting pulled into this. I don’t want to start another fucking blood war if Sign confronts Grand Highblood about this.” Sollux nodded in understanding and he sighed.

“Maybe if wwe talked to him about it? Since we don’t want any shit reapetin’, an’ all.” Erdan looked away, his cheeks flushing violet as everyone’s attention turned to him.

“ED ith right, if we try to do thomething any other way than thome thivil confrontathion, we might get a repeat of the thit that happened back then.” Sollux agreed, taking the attention of Eridan, which the sea dweller seemed to appreciate. Karkat looked down and hugged his arms, he knew they were right. Dave squeezed Karkat’s shoulder in reassurance. And Karkat looked up, he sighed and nodded.

“Alright, yeah that’s the only fucking way, I guess.” Karkat agreed and sat up a little straighter. He put a hand over Dave’s as a gesture of appreciation. The room was quiet, all left to their thoughts. Sollux and Eridan looked at one another, briefly nodding before Sollux spoke again.

“KK, ED and I want you to know that we are here to help in any way. If you two need thome backup, or thome bythtanderth while you confront Gamthee, we’re here.” Karkat looked at them with wide eyes, his heart swelled with appreciation and his stomach filled with regret. They hadn’t judged him for anything, they had sat, and listened to his whole story.

“On one condition,” Spoke Eridan, Karkat looked over at him and was given a sympathetic smile, “start replyin’ to our fuckin’ messages wwon’t you?” Karkat’s cheeks flushed, and he looked away. He realized now that he had hurt them, he had shut them out and that wasn’t fair.

“Sorry about that.” Sollux chuckled and reached over to flick Karkat’s forehead.

“You better be, fucker.” Sollux smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Karkat rolled his eyes. The silence was broken by the sound of a beep and a ringtone. Eridan pulled his phone out of his back pocket and stepped away. Sollux looked over to his computer to see that the devirusing had completed, he unplugged Karkat’s computer and closed it, handing it to Dave. Eridan sighed and finished his phone call.

“Sol, I gotta go. Cro is here to get me, he said dad wwants me home last minute.” Eridan rolled his eyes. Sollux nodded and stood to hug him. Karkat felt like he was intruding on their moment, so he looked away as Eridan leaned down a bit to kiss Eridan’s forehead before grabbing his hand.

“We should get going too Karkles.” Dave pointed out, checking the time on his phone. Karkat nodded and stood.

“We’ll walk you two outthide.” Dave nodded, and together the four of them walked downstairs again to Sollux’s front porch. Karkat and Dave walked ahead as SOllux and Eridan said goodbye to one another in semi-privacy.

“Thanks, Strider.” Karkat flushed lightly, he appreciated Dave tricking him to come out there. He was reminded of how much his friends actually meant to him. Dave grinned and pulled Karkat into his side, giving him a side hug.

“Anytime Kitkat.” Dave glanced back at Sollux and Eridan, who stood under the eve of Sollux’s porch, kissing. Dave whistled and smirked, looking at Karkat.

“Do I get one of those?” Karkat glanced back to Eridan and Sollux to figure out what Dave had meant. And When Karkat realized, he shoved Dave away. His face was flushed red. Dave chuckled at Karkat’s reaction.

“Strider I swear to fucking god-” Karkat was cut off by the sound of a vehicle pulling up near them. Karkat assumed it was Eridan’s brother, Cronus Ampora. Said Seadweller honked and Karkat heard a sigh from Eridan, who walked up to the car with his hand in Sollux’s. Karkat looked at Eridan’s brother, except he wasn’t able to because of Kankri sitting in the passenger’s seat-

“KANKRI?” Karkat shouted, caught off guard, said troll lifted an eyebrow and looked over to see Karkat.

“K-karkat?” The Dancestor looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Vvwat’s wvrong babe?” Came a sort-of jersey accent from the driver’s seat.

“Wait, you, and, what the fuck?” Karkat’s eyes were wide and his jaw was slack. He couldn’t believe his eyes.


	16. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat catches Kankri in an unexpected situation, a new relationship develops.

“Karkat, it really isn’t that big of a deal, surely you-”

“That’s bullshit Kankri and you know it, does dad know?” Kankri’s eyes widened at the question and he averted his gaze.

“And what about you and that Strider boy? You cannot possibly think you’re being that discreet about the relationship you two harbor. Or the feelings you have for one another.” Karkat’s cheeks flushed red and he looked back at Dave, who was out of ear range. Having been pulled back by Sollux for some reason. Good, he should stay over there.

“Actually, there isn’t anything between us, douche muffin.” Karkat crossed his arms, he glared at Kankri, his tone dipping down. Kankri noted that Karkat was oddly downtrodden about the concept. And when Kankri began to speak this observation, he noticed something else. The older Vantas gasped.

“Karkat, what happened to your face?” At this point, Kankri had unbuckled and gotten out of his seat. This caused Cronus to leave the vehicle as well, turning off the engine and calling after Kankri.

“It’s none of your fucking business, nothing happened!” Karkat’s heart was racing and he felt beads of sweat drip down the back of his neck.

“Karkat that was a lie and we both know it. Oh dear, I have to tell father about this,” Kankri pulled out his phone, Karkat immediately tensed and reached out, snapping the phone out of Kankri’s hand. “H-hey! Karkat, I kindly request you give me back my-”

“No Kankri! Listen to me! For fucking once, I won’t even curse if you will listen to me this one time!” Karkat held the cellphone is his clenched fist. The outburst caught everyone’s attention. Karkat stared Kankri dead in the eyes and for once, the Dancestor closed his mouth and after a moment of inner turmoil, he gave in and motioned for Karkat to speak. Karkat took a deep breath to compose himself.

“You don’t need to know the details, trust me they’re unnecessary. But, what you do need to know for sure. Is that we have it handled and I need you not to tell dad about any of this. I’m serious Kankri, it could mean life or death.” Kankri blinked and glanced around at everyone else. The tension in the air was thick, serious, and, anxious. The Dancestor took a deep breath and looked down at Karkat, who stood his ground, his shoulders were back and his chest was tall. Kankri couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Karkat in such a state, he pegged it back to back during the game. Karkat had tried to lead his friends to victory. The face Karkat was making seemed familiar to Kankri, and it didn’t take long for the older troll to place where he had seen the determined and serious facial expression before. Karkat looked like their ancestor, The Signless.

“Cronus?” Kankri spoke to gain the attention of the seadwelling troll to his left.

“Yeah? Vwhat’s up Kanny?” Cronus asked as he stepped forward.

“Please start the car again, I’m sorry for the delay.” Kankri smiled at Cronus apologetically. The Seadweller smiled back and made a move forward to kiss Kankri’s cheek before he stopped himself respectfully, flushed purple, and walked back to the driver’s side. Karkat watched Kankri, his demeanor changed and his expression became anxious. Kankri turned to look at the younger troll, he held his hand out. Karkat placed the cell phone into the open palm before sighing and shoving his hands into his pockets. Kankri held the phone up and for an anxious second, Karkat thought he was going to call their dad. But, Kankri placed the phone in his back pocket.

“Karkat?”

“Yeah Kankri?”

“The Signless would be proud of you.” Kankri gave a soft smile, before getting back in the vehicle and buckling himself in. Karkat released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his chest felt lighter and he couldn’t help but smile at the older troll.

“Hey, Kankri!” Karkat spoke, and when his Dancestor turned to look at him again, Karkat made a zipping motion to his lips before pointing at Kankri, no, Karkat was pointing at Cronus.

“An eye for an eye, okay?” Kankri smiled at Karkat’s words, nodding gently in agreement. And after that, the vehicle was gone, and so was a sizable chunk of Karkat’s anxiety. That was the best conversation he’s ever had with Kankri. Karkat felt Dave’s presence at his side.

“You did a good thing Kitkat, I’m proud of you too,” Said Dave as he placed a hand on Karkat’s head, ruffling the mop of curls. “Now, let’s get out of here.” Dave smiled and pulled his key lanyard out of his pocket.

“Yeah,” Karkat turned back to look at Sollux, smirking. “Try not to get any nerdier before I get back.” Sollux held up a middle finger to Karkat before walking back inside. Dave chuckled, looking down at Karkat, who was watching Sollux walk away. Dave took the opportunity, he didn’t know when he would get a chance like this again. He reached down and slipped his hand into Karkat’s. In turn, Karkat’s face was stricken red, he looked up at Dave with a questioning expression. Though, the troll didn’t pull away. Instead, he looked away and lightly squeezed Dave’s hand. Dave smiled, his heart did a little flip, and he leads them back to his car. Begrudgingly, Dave let go of Karkat’s hand as both entered the car. Karkat sat with his hand in his lap, he felt lighter all around. He knew what he had to do. When he thought about Kankri, he didn’t feel any sort of resentment like he used to. Now, he felt a sense of comradery. And for once, Karkat considered Kankri to be like his brother. Rather than this troll who he happened to share mutant blood with. Karkat glanced back at Sollux’s house, he’d forgotten how great it was to see that guy’s goofy grin. Karkat told himself that he would visit Sollux sooner, rather than later. And, best of all. Karkat glanced at Dave, and his heart did a flip. He observed that Dave usually drove with only one hand, which was probably some sort of ironic, cool-kid move. Nevertheless, it gave Karkat an opportunity. Before he let himself overthink and ruin his plan. He reached over and gently grabbed Dave’s hand in his. Dave’s soft smile returned to his face, and he gently squeezed Karkat’s hand.


	17. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat plan, but the power goes out.

Karkat and Dave spent the rest of the afternoon planning. They’d decided that they would need Sollux and Eridadn’s help after all. And the help of one other person as well. If she would help them. And with Karkat’s laptop finally fixed and working, Karkat wasted no time in getting ahold of her. With her family’s course of expertise, they would easily be able to provide helpful information.

-CarcionoGeneticist started trolling GallowsCalibrator-

CG: Hey, fucker, you there?

GC: w3ll w3ll w3ll, look who 1t 1s. Mr. Soc14l d1st4nc3r h1ms3lf

CG: oh my fucking god can we drop the typing quirks already?

GC: your3 go1ng to 4sk 4 bl1nd g1rl to typ3 4 d1ff3r3nt w4y 4ft3r sh3’s f1n4lly l34rn3d to typ3 1n 4 c3rt41n w4y? Th4t’s pr3tty fuck3d up bro >:[

CG: oh my fucking god OKAY fine.

CG: i just have a couple of questions, seein’ as how you’re the all-knowing law girl and whatever the fuck

GC: w3ll of cours3 K4rkl3s, 4sk 4w4y

GC: BTW, you sm3ll l1k3 coolk1d

GC: you 4nd D4v3 f1n4lly got tog3th3r

GC: d1dnt you?

CG: NO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION

GC: >:? You h4vnt 4sk3d m3 4 qu3st1on

Karkat gave himself a facepalm. He sighed and began typing out his reply when his computer shut off. Along with all of the electronics in the room.

“What the fuck?” Dave stood up, he had been leaning on the back of the computer chair that Karkat sat in to message Terezi. The room’s lights went out, along with the tv, and Dave’s computer.

“What happened?” Karkat stood out of his chair and looked at Dave.

“I dunno,” he tried to start his phone up, but it was completely black, “something bad must have happened, my phone won’t even start.” Dave went to his door, Karkat trailed behind. The two walked into the hallway and saw three other Striders were up and about.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Dave stepped forward, and Karkat tried to figure out who the other three Striders were. Since when were there four anyway? Karkat had only met Dave and Dirk, and of course, Dave had told him about his Bro. So that accounted for two pairs of reflective pointy anime shades in the dimly lit house. But who was the other figure with his back to them, was it Dirk’s Bro? If that was the case, then that would mean that he was-

“Little man wiped out the electronic power for the whole house.” Said the figure with a familiar voice. He turned and Karkat saw his reflection shining back at him from a pair of oval shades that were identical to Dave’s.

“The power will be back on tomorrow morning, I was just installing a new security program, right now an AI is downloading itself into the circuitry of the house, also I’m a grown man.” Dirk said, crossing his arms.

“Dude as long as you’re under our house, you’re both little men.” Spoke Dave’s Bro, jabbing a thumb at himself and Dirk’s Bro.

“Dude please don’t tell me you’re installing that creepy Hal guy into all of our personal lives?” Dave asked from beside Karkat.

“Fuck no dude, that would be a disaster, he wouldn’t ever leave Jake and I alone if that was the case.” Dirk rolled his eyes at Dave.

“So that means that the heat is off too, doesn’t it?” Dave asked while glancing at Karkat.

“Yeah, luckily it’s not too cold out yet.” Dirk shrugged. Dave nodded in agreement with Dirk.

“If you need a warm bed to stay in, I’d be obliged.” Dirk’s Bro said from right beside Karkat’s ear. Karkat jumped and stumbled away, falling into Dave, who wrapped his arms around Karkat to keep him steady.

“What the fuck?” Karkat glared at the taller man, his eyes narrowed into a menacing expression.

“Dude, back the fuck off, don’t be a creep.” Dave snapped out, also glaring at the other male. Who smirked and chuckled, holding his hands up. Dirk pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Awe, but look at his cute blush.” The older Dave look-alike said. Karkat’s cheeks had gone red due to the heat of Dave against his back and his breath on the troll’s ear.

“I said, back the fuck off.” Dave snapped again, his voice holding a twinge of threat, the tone sent a chill up Karkat’s spine.

“Alright, alright. Sorry Lil’ man, didn’t realize you had claimed, just got back, after all.” The Dave look-alike smirked and flashstepped back to his previous spot. And although the threat was gone, Dave still held Karkat close to himself. The feeling caused Karkat’s cheeks to turn redder.

“Let’s go back to our room, Karkat.” Said Dave. He released Karkat and moved back towards his room. Karkat couldn’t stop thinking about the fact Dave had called it their room, as in it was Karkat’s too. The thought warmed the troll’s heart.

“Sleep well, Dave.” Dirk sighed before going back to his room, clearly embarrassed and disappointed in his Bro’s actions. Dave closed the door behind Karkat without replying. Dave sighed and rubbed his eyes under his shades.

“Sorry, he’s kind of a douche bag.”

“Chill out Dave, it’s fine.” Karkat shrugged and sat down, he didn’t want Dave to think that Karkat got too uncomfortable. He was uncomfortable. If Karkat was being honest, the situation bothered him quite a bit. But that wasn’t Dave’s fault. Dave looked up at Karkat, frowning ever so slightly. Dave sighed and faced away from Karkat.

“But that was extremely creepy, and after everything you’ve been through lately… I should have been more on guard. I’m sorry Karkles.” Dave laced his fingers behind his head and leaned his head back. Karkat frowned, he seemed stressed, Karkat had never seen Dave like this, anxious and stressed. Was he that upset and concerned about Karkat’s comfort? Why was he this worried about it? Enough to lose his usual composure. Karkat bit his lip, what should he do about it though? Dave was just standing there, his body was tense and without any other source of light in the room except for the moonlight through the window’s shades, Dave looked like he was the main character in a black and white movie. Karkat’s heart pounded in his chest as he stepped forward and, with a small amount of hesitance, he wrapped his arms around Dave’s torso. Pressing his chest against Dave’s back. Dave tensed for a second before relaxing into Karkat’s hold. The two didn’t say anything, Dave dropped his hands down to gently caress Karkat’s.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Mumbled Karkat with his face buried against Dave’s back. They stood like that in silence until Dave couldn’t stand it anymore. He turned around and placed one hand at Karkat’s back, the other being sent to the back of Karkat’s thighs. Karkat barely had time to question before his center of gravity was thrown off and he was set on the bed. Dave hadn’t let him go yet though, and soon, Karkat was being cradled against the taller male’s chest. Dave took his shades off and placed them behind him on the nightstand.

“Dave?” Karkat whispered as his voice shook softly. His cheeks were flushed red and his body was slowly growing warmer while pressed against Dave’s.

“Shh, it’s cold, we need to stay warm with body heat to prevent frostbite.” Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Dave it is not cold enough-”

“Excuse me, who had a planet with the same atmosphere and environment like this one?” Dave asked, looking down to meet Karkat’s eyes. Karkat stared at Dave’s ruby eyes and his heart pounded in his chest. But he knew Dave had won the argument when he was given the signature smirk that came with Dave making a point.

“Yours.” Karkat grumbled and hid his face into Dave’s chest.

“Exactly.” Dave buried his face into Karkat’s curls, causing the troll’s face to become unbelievably redder. The two were quiet after that, Karkat stayed against Dave’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. The sound softly lulled Karkat to sleep. And all he could feel was warmth.


	18. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat doesn't understand.

When Karkat woke, he felt warm. And, oddly, sticky. He had yet to open his eyes, wanting to linger in the warmth, until it grew cold. Karkat had naturally assumed he was warm because Dave had fallen asleep wrapped around him. But after Karkat felt his warmth growing cold, he struggled to open his eyes. Everything was blurry and he had to blink multiple times. When his vision cleared, he was laying beside Dave. Who looked to be awake, his eyes were open, but the bright red of his iris had faded. Compared to the streaks of red that splayed across his face, his eyes were dull. And that’s when Karkat noticed the blood. It was bright red and seeping from every orifice in Dave’s face, his nose, his mouth, even his ears. It dripped thickly and Karkat felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even get a word out. He wanted to scream, scream for help. He wanted to sit up and shake Dave back to life, except he couldn’t move his body. His heart was racing and he felt wet, hot tears streak down his face. How could this be happening and why? Karkat began to hyperventilate, he tried to close his eyes. Maybe he couldn’t move because he was panicking. But they were stuck open, there was a ringing in his ears. He could feel Dave’s blood soaking his clothes as well as the bedding. It was still warm but quickly growing cold. Had he just, died? Was he trying to wake Karkat before he died? How the fuck did Dave die? How could Karkat not have noticed until it was too late? Karkat’s vision grew blurry due to tears.

“Dave…” He finally choked out, raspy and not any louder than a whisper. He tried to get up, to run for help. But he wasn’t able to, his body felt heavy and weighed down like he had chains wrapped around every muscle in his body. Slowly, Karkat lifted his hand and shakily caressed Dave’s face. Karkat let out a pitiful whimper. A choked sob of broken defeat. Suddenly a heavy grip was placed on his wrist, Karkat gasped in pain as the grip seemed to crush his wrist. His hand was ripped off of Dave’s face and he was flipped over, he now felt Dave’s blood seeping cooly into his sweater. The room was dark and he searched for the source of grip.

“What the mother FUCK do you think you’re doing?” Growled an all too familiar voice from above. Karkat watched as Dave’s body was drug off the bed. Leaving a smear of blood on the sheets and an impression of where his body was laying. Karkat finally lifted his limbs and bolted upright to lunge after Dave’s body. He was pulled back by his sweater collar and slammed back, a grip forcing itself around his neck to hold him down. He felt a heavy weight on his hips as the devilish painted face emerged from the darkness. Karkat’s eyes were furious, he had never felt so angry.

“Get the fuck off me!” Karkat struggled, forcing his weight up best he could, he strained to move but the more he struggled the harder the grip around his throat got until he was gasping for breath. Karkat felt the fingers clasped around his throat slick with Dave’s blood. Karkat jerked as he was hit across the face, the hand slick with the same red substance. Karkat had Dave’s blood all over his face, he felt it drip under his eye. Karkat went slack, his teeth gritted as he tried to get a breath in.

“There we go, you motherfucker.” The grip around his throat loosened and Karkat immediately struggled again to get the weight off of him. He was picked up by the collar of his shirt and thrown onto the floor. He gasped in the breath he had just lost on impact and looked into the lifeless eyes once more. He tried to get up but he was slammed back down, a hand threw his head down against the hardwood floor. Karkat cried out, biting a hole in his cheeks, he glared up at Gamzee from the corner of his eye. Gamzee grinned down at him before his smile immediately fell.

“Awe, you’re all up and motherfuckin’ crying on me. It’s like you’re gonna miss that piece of shit or something,” Gamzee laughed before his composure stiffened and he glared down at Karkat. “Even though you’ve got me now. Get fucking used to it. But, if you want, I’ll let you kiss him before I completely destroy his fucking face.” Gamzee gripped Karkat’s chin and inched his head toward Dave’s lifeless face. Karkat stared into the eyes of what could have been, he was choking on sobs.   
“Karkat.” Karkat sobbed as he heard Dave’s voice in his ears.

“Karkles.” Whispered the corpse, it’s lips moving and gushing more blood. Karkat gasped and closed his eyes tight.

“Karkat!” With a gasp, the troll jolted awake, his heart was racing and he looked around the room crazily for any threat. Coming out of his nightmare so suddenly had caused the feeling of blood all over him to linger, he cringed at the feeling of the sticky, cold liquid that wasn’t actually there. He felt streams of wetness running down his face, he had assumed it was blood at first. But with his mind finally waking up, he realized they were tears. That was when he noticed the concerned expression that Dave held. His shades were off, and his eyes were gleaming bright red.

“Hey, you’re okay-” The human was cut off as the half-awake troll lunged, gripping him around the waist tightly. Without question, Dave wrapped his arms around the smaller troll. Gripping him tight, the feeling was comforting.

“You’re, you’re not dead.” Karkat choked out, gritting his teeth. He sounded pathetic and he knew it, he sounded like some girl in a cliche coming-of-age movie. He hated it, and if Dave noticed, he didn’t let on to it.

“No, I’m right here.” Dave whispered as he stroked his hand through Karkat’s curls. Karkat relished in the feeling of it, the comfort he felt. His heart finally slowed down to a normal rhythm.

“You’re not allowed to fucking die. Do you hear me?” Karkat gritted out, closing his eyes tight. He balled his fists in Dave’s shirt. The human gave a soft smile and nodded, even though the troll was too busy to notice it.

“Okay, I won’t.” Dave agreed, he rubbed Karkat’s back. He was happy to feel that his spine was slowly losing its jaggedness. And that meat and muscle started developing on Karkat’s ribs and back. He felt as Karkat’s tense muscles seemed to relax at the touch and he noticed Karkat visibly starting to relax ever so slowly. They sat like that for a long time, but Dave didn’t care. He was willing to sit there forever until Karkat felt better. But after another ten minutes, Karkat finally retreated and sat up, wiping his face clean. Dave offered him a comforting smile. Which Karkat returned with a small weak one of his own.

“We can talk about it if you want?” Karkat seemed to hesitate, and Dave noticed he was about to open his mouth before closing it and looking away.   
“Hey, Karkat you better not be thinking you’re going to burden me with it. I asked for a reason.” Dave leaned over and gently squeezed Karkat’s shoulder gently. Karkat sighed and nodded. He recounted his nightmare. Dave was shocked as he heard the gruesome details. But he didn’t show it, Karkat wouldn’t want to see that on Dave’s face as he told him his literal worst nightmare. Dave’s hand had slid down to Karkat’s while he spoke. Rubbing his thumb gently over Karkat’s hand. Dave thought about what he had seen when retrieving Karkat’s laptop a few days back. He had been waiting to mention it, but it nagged at his subconscious ever since. He knew now wasn’t the time. Not after Karkat’s nightmare, it wouldn’t help at all. A knock came from the door and Karkat quickly began wiping the remaining remnants of tears from his face. Dave squeezed his hand before moving to open the door, blocking the view of Karkat as he opened it.

“Hey man, there’s some weird troll girl here to see you.” Said Dirk, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame, he glanced over Dave’s shoulder. Dave quickly moved to block the view of Karkat again and Dirk gave him a knowing look.

“We’ll be right out.” Said Dave, Dirk nodded and left while Dave closed the door.

“Hey, I think TZ is here.” Dave spoke softly to Karkat as he walked back over to the bed. Karkat nodded and sighed. The sleeves of Dave’s sweater were stained red due to Karkat’s tears, Karkat glanced at Dave apologetically. Dave smiled at him as he moved toward his closet.

“Here, wear this one.” Dave tossed Karkat another sweater. Karkat nodded, his voice felt raw from crying. He still felt pathetic but every time Dave sent him a soft smile, it helped the feeling just a little bit. He appreciated Dave not treating him like a delicate flower, he hated when people did that. Like he couldn’t handle his own shit because he was too weak. Dave moved to leave so Karkat had privacy.

“Hey,” Karkat spoke to get Dave’s attention before he left. He picked up the shades and waved them for Dave to see. Dave gave an appreciative smile and retrieved them, slipping them on before shooting Karkat a cocky smile and leaving. Karkat rolled his eyes and looked down at the shirt in his hands, smiling gently. He felt a shiver run up his spine and glanced around, the paranoia was getting to him bad.


	19. Blind Worrying

When Karkat left Dave’s room, he didn’t expect to be immediately assaulted by one of his old friends. Terezi was an interesting person, interesting meaning she was blind and had to lick and smell things to recognize them. So Karkat should have been used to Terezi smelling him, and yet.

“Get the fuck off me!” He pushed her off as she giggled.

“My my Karkles, you smell just like Dave now.” Karkat blushed and thanked whoever above that she couldn’t see it.

“I can smell you blushing, you know.” She stated, smirking while putting her hands on her hips. Karkat cursed whoever was above for allowing her the ability to fucking do that.

“Where’s Dave?” Karkat walked down the hall toward the main part of the house where the kitchen and living room were located.

“In the kitchen Kitkat!” Karkat could hear the smirk in Dave’s voice. Karkat felt a glare coming on. When Karkat and Terezi breached the kitchen, Dave was guarding a pan of unknown contents.

“Wait, hold on, you can fucking cook Strider?” Karkat lifted an eyebrow at the blonde, who chuckled and shook his head.

“Absolutely fucking not. Jake asked me to make sure they didn’t burn. I think I’m doing good so far.” Dave spoke proudly, pushing the pan’s contents around with a spatula. Dave turned to Karkat and Terezi, who was sitting at the kitchen island like she was right at home. Karkat hated her confidence in everything she did.

“It’s a known fact that all Striders have absolutely no fucking ability to cook. Although we do keep things from burning.” Said Dave confidently, as the pan behind him began to smoke. Terezi sniffed the air and his face contorted in disgust.

“Right.”

“Dave!” Groaned an English accent as Jake walked over and moved the pan to a burner that was turned off. “Did you turn the heat up?” Jake asked, incredulously as he looked at Dave, who shrugged.

“Figured you’d appreciate if it cooked faster.” Dave said and moved to stand next to Karkat, Terezi noted that Dave’s scent was pretty close to Karkat’s. Meaning he stood directly beside Karkat, she smirked. Jake merely sighed and scraped the contents of the pan into the trash.

“Okay, breakfast for…” Jake did a quick headcount but paused. “Dave, do you know if, er. Dirk’s Bro is here again?” Dave shrugged and leaned on the island.

“Was last night, so probably not.” Jake nodded at the information and pulled more food items out of the fridge. Karkat internally cringed at the thought of food, he had been doing well with eating every morning so far. But after last night, he didn’t have much of an appetite.

“Why are you here anyway Pyrope?” Dave asked, turning to look at her on the other side of Karkat.

“Well, you two idiots contacted me last night and then completely didn’t tell me why you required my lawful expertise.” She stated, sending them an exasperated look. Flicking Karkat in the ear.

“Hey, fuck off!” Karkat glared and held his ear.

“Yeah TZ, the power went out. We couldn’t do anything about it.” Dave shrugged. Patting Karkat’s back.

“Alright alright, whatever. But why did you need me anyway?” Terezi leaned into Karkat’s personal space, knowing full well that he was there. Karkat growled at Terezi’s petty antics.

“We’re having some trouble and need some legal help to sort it out,” Dave explained briefly, eyeing Jake, who was contempt on cooking.

“Really? Do you mind expanding on the situation for me.” She tilted her glasses down, which Karkat guessed was supposed to add to her attorney character. Dave glanced at Karkat, who glared at the bowl of knives on the island. Dave gently hooked his pinky with Karkat’s under the island’s edge. Karkat startled and looked at Dave, who simply smiled as Karkat’s face turned red.

“Why is Karkat blushing? I swear if you two want to know if some sort of kinky shit is illegal I'm not helping-” Karkat slammed his hand on the island’s top before pointing the finger of his free hand at Terezi.

“You know that isn’t what this shit is about!” His face had turned redder, and he clutched Dave’s pinky tightly in his own. Dave winced at the pain. But he got over it and laughed with Terezi. Dave received a glare from Karkat who purposefully tightened his grip on Dave’s pinky, causing the other to flinch and attempt to hold back his laughter for the sake of keeping his pinky finger.

“What are we giggling about in here ladies?” Spoke Dave’s Bro. Who sipped his coffee, somehow magically appearing before them. Even though it wasn’t magical and instead it was just Striders being Striders.

“Nothing! God Damn!” Karkat threw his hands up and stormed over to sit on the couch angrily. Dave smirked and moved to give Terezi a high-five. She missed his hand completely and slapped the edge of the counter.

“Ow!” She shook her hand.

“HA!” Came Karkat’s response from the couch. Dave smirked and chuckled at Karkat.

“What are you, blind? His hand was right there.” Said Bro. And it was a tense moment of silence before Terezi stood up, and took out her collapsing walking cane, she tapped it on the ground and made a large, overdramatic, gesture of sitting in the chair opposite of Dave. Bro cleared his throat and looked over at Jake instead. Making small talk about something or other.

“Okay, but, seriously cool kid. What the fuck is going on? And why does Nubby keep getting upset about it?” Terezi asked, putting her cane away. Dave sighed and rubbed his eyes under his shades.

“Well, he’s having trouble with this, stalker? And we just want to know what the best lawful way to go about it is.” Dave leaned forward a bit, trying to keep the conversation quiet.

“Really? Who’d have thought? Anyway, perhaps the best way would be a restraining order.” Terezi shrugged. “What kind of stalking are we talking about?”

“He had Sollux make a virus for him to make sure Karkat couldn’t message m- anyone.” Dave stopped himself, he couldn’t give too much away. And besides, he doesn’t know for sure if Gamzee is specifically pissed off at Dave.

“Man, that’s pretty messed up, but like I said, restraining order. And maybe some jail time for messing with his personal objects without his consent.” Dave nodded, knowing she couldn’t see it, he looked down at his hands. Should he mention what Gamzee did to Karkat? Does he have a right to?

“Dave, is there, anything else this stalker has done?” How the fuck was she so good at reading someone when she can’t even see? Dave cursed whoever was above due to it.

“It's gotten physical. Like, abuse? But I don’t know about abuse, they aren’t together. They never were as far as I know.” Dave sighed and shook his head.

“Is that why Karkat smells like pain and emotional trauma?” Dave slightly glared at Terezi, it wasn’t her fault she was insensitive to this kind of thing. She couldn’t exactly see the discomfort of the whole subject, and it was kind of her job to get the facts straight.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Dave looked over his shoulder at Karkat.

“Hm,” She hummed and pondered something. “Why don’t you challenge him to strife for Karkat’s hand? That’s what you do best Dave.” Dave looked at Terezi, his face lightly flushed pink.

“I don’t know if Karkat would be okay with that kind of thing.” Dave mumbled, leaning his chin on his hand, he began tapping a tune on the counter. All of this was giving him small anxiety and when he got anxiety, he tended to tap.

“I knew it.” The tapping stopped and Dave lifted an eyebrow at Terezi.

“Knew what?”

“That you liked Kar-” Dave’s hand flew over Terezi’s mouth in an instant. His face was red. He had knocked the bowl of knives askew and some butterfly knives fell out. Terezi, of course, licked Dave’s hand the instant it made contact with her mouth.

“You even taste like him, Dave. Plus it’s kind of obvious.” Terezi shrugged and pointed to Karkat. Dave still wondered how she was so accurate when pointing at objects or people.

“It really is.”

“Yep.”

“Definitely.” Said Dirk, Jake, and Bro from various places around the kitchen. Dave groaned and facepalmed.

“Guys bud out. Also, that’s not what this conversation is about TZ.” Said Dave, glancing over at Karkat. Who, to spite them, turned the volume on the tv up. Dave was sure Karkat wouldn’t be able to hear them over the sound. And he heaved a sigh of relief.

“Well, it may just have to be about that, cool kid. If you’re going to solve this stalker problem once and for all.” Terezi stood from her chair and stretched.

“You really think so?” Dave asked, turning to watch Terezi walk towards his door. She turned to him, lowered her glasses and winked.

“Yeah, I do. Nice seeing ya!” She turned and left. Dave rolled his eyes but gave her props for a good, ironic, joke. Dave ran a hand through his hair, before standing, his hand resting on the back of his neck. He walks towards Karkat and sits down beside the troll. They watch some dumb movie, neither is paying attention to it. Instead, the two sink beside one another. Soaking in the other’s warmth. Dave contemplates their next move. Should he do as Terezi says? He glanced at Karkat. How would he even feel? Dave sighs and leans his head back. He doesn’t want to upset Karkat and make him feel like he either can’t fight his own battles or like he’s relying on Dave for protection. Because, knowing Karkat, he would feel all of those things. Dave knew Karkat was way more anxious then he led on. The thought makes Dave’s heart clench. He glanced over to Karkat’s mop of fluffy hair. He loved it, it was like his own personal cushion that he could just, sleep on. At the thought of sleep, Dave’s eyes grew heavy, he had been awake for some time last night, thinking about what they would do. And about how warm and nice it was to hold Karkat that way. He didn’t want to waste that moment by sleeping. Who knew when he was going to get that opportunity again.

Karkat felt a weight on his entire right side and his cheeks immediately grew hot. Had Dave just fallen asleep on him? Karkat looked over to see that Dave had fallen asleep on him. Karkat gulped softly and felt the weight overtaking him. It’s not that Dave was heavy, it’s that Karkat kind of, sort of, wanted to lay down with him. So, Karkat carefully slid down and laid on the outside of the couch, Dave’s head was now on his chest. Karkat worried about Dave’s possible discomfort with his skinny frame as a pillow. He worried his heartbeat was going so fast that it would wake Dave up. He also worried that he was worrying too much. Did his worrying get annoying? What if- And suddenly, Dave nuzzled his face against Karkat’s, well, Dave’s sweater. And Karkat internally died. Dave wasn’t normally cute, he was usually handsome in a stoic, douche complex sort of way. But at this moment, Karkat knew that Dave was really just, Dave. and that meant that he did whatever he wanted, except in his sleep. When he had no control over himself and ruined his own cool kid persona by being so fucking adorable that Karkat wanted nothing more than to never let him go.


	20. Big Day

Today was the day, they were going to do it. The plan was that Karkat would message Gamzee and ask him to meet the other in the park near his house, which was the halfway point between both Gamzee’s and Dave’s houses. Karkat was to specify it would be just him, but Sollux, Eridan, and Dave would be watching from afar. Karkat knew Gamzee was off his rocker, but he wanted a chance to handle the whole situation himself. If anything was to happen, Sollux and Dave were to rush in and Eridan would call the police before following. Karkat was anxious, but he couldn’t imagine doing the sort of thing alone. The thought sent chills down his spine. It was Karkat’s job to set the plan into motion. Currently, Sollux and Eridan were at the Strider household. Crowded in the living room, all four of them wouldn’t fit in Dave’s room comfortably.

“Remember Kar, don’t make it sound too forced.”

“Yeah KK, jutht try to make it thound cathual.”

“Hey guys, chill, Karkles has got this.” Dave gave Karkat a thumbs up. Karkat appreciated Dave saying something. He didn’t want to be bombarded by so many tips that his brain overloaded. That would ruin the whole plan.

-CarcinoGeneticist began trolling TerminallyCapricious-

CG: Hey Gamzee. I wanted to ask you something.

Gamzee replied instantly, Karkat’s heart was beating in his ears and his hands grew clammy.

TC: ask away Karbro :o)

CG: I think we kind got off on the wrong foot or something

CG: Fuck I don’t know, this is probably fucking stupid

TC: ask the motehrfuckin question

CG: Would you like to meet up and sort some shit out?

CG: There’s a park near your house

CG: No offense but your ancestor freaks me the fuck out.

“Nice Karkles.” Dave complimented the excuse. Karkat couldn’t help but feel pride bubble in his chest from the compliment.

TC: Of motherfucking course bro!

TC: heh, thought you’d never want to up an see me ever again

TC: but im glad were gonna up an figure this shit out

TC: when did you want to meet Karbro?

CG: fuck I don’t know

CG: What about in an hour or some fucking shit

TC: sounds good motherfucker!

TC: :o)

-TerminallyCapricious stopped trolling CarcinoGeneticist-

Karkat released a heavy sigh, Sollux and Eridan were conversing about something not relevant to the plan.

“You okay Karkles?” Bless Dave for always noticing when shit happens. Karkat simply shrugged and leaned back on the couch. Staring at the wall. Dave placed his hand over Karkat’s to show comfort. Karkat’s heart throbbed. The two had gotten more used to physical contact with each other. Sometimes Karkat let himself forget that it was platonic and ventured into thinking he was actually in a relationship with Dave. But that was dangerous territory. Karkat would never want to forget that Dave meant all of the hand holding and cuddle sessions, as bros being bros. And the thought hurt him. But Karkat was okay with that, sort of. Of course, he wanted it to be more, but Karkat was happy when Dave would spontaneously pick him up or cuddle with him, hold his hand, call him cute, worry about him, help him eat. All of it, Dave made him feel happy. Like he could conquer Sgrub all over again. And Karkat wasn’t ready to let that go.

“Come on, we should go scope out places to hide and wait.” Dave stood, twirling his lanyard back and forth. Eridan and Sollux stood up, Sollux lightly squeezed Eridan’s hand. Karkat’s heart clenched at the sight and he looked at Dave’s hand. At the same time, Dave was looking at Karkat’s. Both oblivious to one another completely. They all piled into Dave’s vehicle. They were going to park it a couple of blocks from the park to use it for an easy getaway if needed. Karkat’s hands fidgeted, he tore at his cuticles and ripped off hangnails. He hadn’t noticed at first until he felt a warm touch make contact with his hand. Dave intertwined his fingers with Karkat’s to keep the other from nervously picking. Karkat blushed deep red and looked down to hide it. Dave smiled, he squeezed Karkat’s hand. He wished he could do this forever. Except, Karkat wasn’t his boyfriend. They were just bros, even though Dave wished they were more. He wished he could hold Karkat’s hand, aside from comfort or to help him from anxiety. He wanted to walk down the street with him. Hand in hand. He wanted to hold Karkat every single night, no matter what without fault, and wake up to him every morning. He wanted to tease him and get him flustered, he even wanted to get yelled at by doing stuff to tease and fluster the troll. He wanted them to argue back and forth about music or movies. He wanted Karkat to be with him. Dave sighed at the thought, he parked the vehicle in the spot they agreed on. Despite better judgment, they left it unlocked. If something happened, it wasn’t going to be one of those stupid horror movies where the person gets locked out and killed at the door of their own car. They trudged down the sidewalk to the park. Dave looked down at Karkat as they walked side by side. He hoped this went well. He didn’t want Karkat to get hurt because of this insane clown fuck. Dave was determined to make sure Karkat stayed safe and okay. Karkat’s goal was to make sure that no matter what, everyone else stayed safe. They were all in this because of Karkat. Like hell he’d lead another team to self-destruct.

“Karkat, where do you think you should be?” Dave asked, he wanted Karkat to handle most of this. If things did come down to a fight, Karkat would have known he’d provided for the rest of them.

“I’ll be over by those tables. They’re out in the open, so you should see me pretty well if shit goes down.” Karkat bit his lip, he hated the thought.

“Alright, perfect, letth go over there.” Said Sollux, moving to advance to the tables.

“No, I should go by myself.” Everyone froze, Karkat had spoken. He knew it was the best idea, if Gamzee was already nearby, the plan would be ruined if they all approached the same spot.

“You’re right. It’d be too risky if we all went over there at once.” Dave spoke up, Sollux and Eridan looked at each other. They sighed and nodded in agreement. Dave had already filled them in on what was going to happen if Gamzee was to attack Karkat. Karkat didn’t know what they did. Dave was fully aware of how serious the situation was. Perhaps more than Karkat did. After all, Dave had been the one to go to Karkat’s house that day.

“Wwe’ll movve in first, come on Sol.” Eridan tugged Sollux towards the perimeter of the park. The two walked hand in hand together. The sight made both the remaining males long for the chance to hold each other’s hands. Of course, the other didn’t know that. Both oblivious.

“Are you going to be okay?” Dave looked down at Karkat. The air was stiff, the sky was clouded over. It was like you could smell the electricity in the air. It was both threatening and ominous.

“Let’s fucking hope.” Karkat crosses his arms and glances up at Dave from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah.” Dave mumbles, staring down the road as if he was waiting for Gamzee to bolt towards them, clubs raised. Karkat turned towards Dave, the sky rumbled above them, Karkat still wasn’t used to the sound after five years of being on the planet.

“Hey, stop fucking worrying so much. I’ll be fine. I’m here aren’t I?” Karkat asked, and even though he sucked at it, it was his best attempt to soften the mood. The air was making him anxious. Dave turned and looked down at Karkat, Karkat couldn’t see past his shades. It bothered Karkat so much to look at his reflection right then, he felt like he was looking at himself over five years ago. Scared, weak, believing all of the words that were thrown at him from street corners. Karkat reached up and gently took Dave’s shades, moving them up to place them atop Dave’s sunny blonde hair. Karkat silently promised himself that after this moment, he would stop all of it. He would work on himself and fix everything that was wrong. Secretly as a hope that maybe Dave would like him more, but another voice in his head told him that he wanted to fix himself in order to be fixed. So he could hang out with Sollux without feeling like he’s fucking up every conversation. And as he stared into Dave’s eyes, he decided that they were the most beautiful colour he had ever seen, even if he had cursed it for coursing through his veins. Karkat stared into Dave’s eyes, the sky rumbled a little more gently above, the clouds parted for the briefest second and Karkat saw the same person who came to his bedroom window. His freckles were forced to stand out against his skin with the beams of the sun. That evening felt like it was years ago. Karkat couldn’t help but smile at the thought of it. Dave’s hands slowly made their way to Karkat’s waist. And suddenly Dave was thinking of how Karkat had looked that night as well. His face was baffled, he looked utterly stupified, and yet his cheeks had lit up red. His eyes shone in the setting sun, bringing out the red in Karkat’s greyish eyes. Dave was leaning down, he couldn’t help himself, except he paused. Karkat’s heart was pounding in his chest, his eyes slowly began closing and he leaned up. Dave leaned in ninety percent of the way, and Karkat was closing in the ten. When a loud clap of thunder jolted Karkat to his senses, he flinched at the noise and he felt as if he could have cried, the moment had been ruined. Dave’s hands retreated from Karkat’s waist. He took one last look at Karkat’s eyes before he put his shades back into place and checked his watch.

“You should go, he should be here soon.” Karkat nodded and looked away, he rubbed the back of his neck. The sky clouded over.

“Remember, I’ll be close by, okay?” Karkat nodded again, his heart had jumped into his throat and he couldn’t say a thing. Dave opened his mouth but bit back his words. He shoved his hands in his pocket and moved away to the park’s perimeter as Eridan and Sollux had. Karkat watched his back retreating, he gulped and began his walk over to the tables. He shook off his nerves best he could, he had to play the part best he could. He wanted this to be over.


	21. Fucked

Dave walked to a small section of greenery to the left of the tables where Karkat was stationed, he had confirmed Sollux and Eridan’s positions. On the way over, he thought about the day he had retrieved Karkat’s laptop, his anxiety was high. He kept looking at Karkat, waiting for him to be bombarded by an insane clown troll. His reflexes were on high alert. He thought back to the way Karkat’s room had been that day. Dave had walked into the Vantas household, he hadn’t been confronted by Karkat’s brother or father. They seemed to be gone, but the door was left unlocked. Dave knew some people did that, or maybe they had forgotten to lock it after leaving. Either way, Dave walked in and went straight to Karkat’s room. The door was left sitting open, this sent Dave alert. He slowly opened the door further. Karkat’s room was in shambles, the blankets were all over. The computer on Karkat’s desk was broken and strew across the floor, the desk was flipped. The mattress was askew, and there were random splotches of dark purple. Dave didn’t have to be a genius to figure out who had bombarded Karkat’s room. Dave checked the room to make sure the assailant was gone. He then searched for Karkat’s laptop. The only part of the room that was untouched was the underneath of Karkat’s bed, where Dave had found the laptop. Karkat’s curtains were shredded and his clothes were torn off the hangers in his closet. That’s when Dave turned and noticed the writing on the back of Karkat’s white door. Dave gritted his teeth and set his jaw. His fists clenched. Scrawled across the back of Karkat’s door, in purple blood, in his god awful typing quirk.

YoU tHoUgHt yOu CoUlD mOtHeRfUcKiNg EsCaPe Me?

And go running to that

FUCKING PINK FLESHED MOTHERFUCKER

Well be motherfucking careful

ONE WRONG MOVE AND HE’LL BE MOTHERFUCKING DEAD

That was the day Dave realized how fucked Gamzee still was. And it honestly pissed Dave off worse than anyone ever had. He hated that clown fuck. With every fiber of his being, and he was going to pay if he ever laid another finger on Karkat ever again. And Dave was going to make sure of that. Finally, Dave reached the wooded area. He stood with his back against a tree, he had an okay view of Karkat from this area, bushes and branches hid most of him. Now, all he had to do was wait. His fingers tapped against the bark of the tree lightly, the more he thought about Gamzee, the more his hatred grew, the more energy he accumulated. He hoped, for Gamzee’s sake, he wouldn’t have to use it.

Karkat sat on the picnic table, he had moved to different positions, his body surged with anxious energy. His hands shook slightly, he kept thinking about that day he ventured over to Gamzee’s house. He rubbed his wrists sorely. The bruises on his chin had finally faded, the marks left by Gamzee’s claws had scabbed over. His ankle was even nearly as good as new. Even though he felt better, physically and mentally, knowing that he had a group of friends who would jump in without hesitation. Karkat knew what Gamzee was capable of, he remembered the incident all those years ago, it was still hard to look at Nepeta sometimes. Karkat heard feet dragging on gravel, his heart sped up as Gamzee grew closer. He gulped and took a deep breath before composing himself and raising his head. Gamzee looked as though he always did, except, his demeanor had changed. He was definitely on guard, his hair was messier, which, to Karkat, seemed impossible. He wore a guarded lazy smile.

“Hey there, darlin’.” Karkat tried his best not to flinch at Gamzee’s words, he didn’t want to set off the conversation this early on.

“Hey Gamzee, sit down?” Karkat scooted over to make room for Gamzee.

“What, I don’t get no motherfuckin’ hug Karbro?” Gamzee opened his arms and gave Karkat that lazy smile again, his gaze hardened when Karkat didn’t immediately take his offer. Though Karkat tried not to sow his hesitance as he stood and hugged the taller troll. Gamzee was so tall that when Karkat hugged him, his head was at Gamzee’s sternum. Gamzee had to lean down to hug Karkat. Who waited for the troll to let go, he didn’t want to set Gamzee off by moving back too soon, but it was taking so long that Karkat tested the waters and slowly stepped back. Gamzee let the shorter troll go begrudgingly. Karkat sat back on the table, and Gamzee sat beside him, uncomfortably close. Karkat didn’t dare scoot away.

“What did you wanna motherfuckin’ talk about?” Gamzee asked, looking at Karkat. His eyes were more alert than they normally were. The realization made Karkat’s blood run cold. Gamzee had been sober. This whole time. Why wasn’t he going ballistic right now? If Karkat wasn’t being cautious before, he certainly was now.

“Uh, I wanted to clear some things up.” He glanced around the park, trying to spot Dave, or Sollux, Eridan. Fuck, anyone. He was beginning to panic.

“Clear away Karbro.” Gamzee clapped a hand on Karkat’s knee, Karkat flinched and he felt sweat on the back of his neck. Gamzee’s eyes narrowed the smallest bit and his grip on Karkat’s knee shifted up just the smallest bit. Karkat tried to brush it off.

“Well, I wanted to tell you that, you’re being a bit, much.” Karkat couldn’t look up, he stared at the hand on his knee. The grip tightened and Karkat bit back a whimper. He was not that pathetic.

“You don’t fuckin’ get it, do you? You piece of shit I love you.” Gamzee grabbed hold of Karkat’s chin and ripped his face upwards to meet his eyes. Karkat was panicking, every one of his muscles was tense, he could see Sollux move in from the corner of his eye. Sollux halted his movements, looking off in the direction of a wooded area in the park. Karkat caught sight of red moving between the trees. Karkat felt his heart flutter and he couldn’t help but let a small smile slip. Gamzee’s grip on his chin tightened, Karkat’s view of Dave was ruined, instead, he was forced to look up at Gamzee’s scarred face. Gamzee smiled and leaned towards Karkat’s face. In return, Karkat took Gamzee’s wrists, he pulled his face free and with Gamzee’s dazed moment of shock, he stood from the table and stepped back away, leaving Gamzee sitting by himself.

“Gamzee, I don’t fucking feel the same. I’m sorry but we are never going to happen.” Karkat stated with way more confidence than he felt. He assumed the only reason he felt the confidence and strength was because he knew Dave was nearby. And as long as Dave was around, Karkat could do anything. Gamzee dropped his gaze down, he gripped the table, Karkat watched his claws peel at the already chipped paint.

“You’re lying,” Gamzee stated, his voice trembled with breaths. “I’ll get you to fucking love me.” Gamzee looked up and gave Karkat a large, malicious grin. “After all, you’re motherfucking mine. I already decided that. You love me. You do.” Karkat watched as Gamzee’s grin fell and came back in a matter of seconds. His breathing was ragged and heaved like he was fighting his own lungs. His pupils were dilated. Karkat sucked in a breath as Gamzee’s head jerked to the side. Thunder rumbled overhead and with a flash of lightning, Gamzee lunged at Karkat.


	22. Fight

Right now. Karkat was falling. He had hands wrapped around his throat for a split second, before the newly placed weight on his stomach that pushed his back into the gravel of the playground was thrown off. Karkat took in a deep breath and hacked out a cough, he had gravel particles kicked in his eyes as Gamzee struggled against Dave. Who had Gamzee by the collar of his shirt. Gamzee was ridiculously tall, he made Dave look small in comparison.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you sick asshole!” Dave screamed, Gamzee shoved him away and threw a punch. Dave stepped back from Gamzee’s fist, Gamzee lost his footing with the weight he had put into his punch. Dave took the opportunity of Gamzee’s lost momentum and sent a blow right to Gamzee’s stomach. The highblood coughed, growling deep in his throat. He aimed another fist at Dave’s head. It was caught by red and blue tendrils, Gamzee struggled against Sollux’s psionics. Karkat stumbled to his feet, he glanced around and saw that Sollux was standing a couple of feet away, his two-toned glasses were in his hand and his concentration was fully on keeping Gamzee’s fist restrained. Eridan was a little ways back, he was on the phone with the police, just as planned. And Dave was dodging a punch from Gamzee’s free hand. Sollux focused his attention on catching that fist too, and with the concentration equally distributed, Gamzee brought both of his fists forward, breaking Sollux’s psionics. He turned and kicked gravel high into Sollux’s eyes. Sollux cursed and wiped at his eyes. Dave was caught off guard and Gamzee landed a blow against Dave’s cheek. The human spits out a mouth full of blood before setting his jaw. Gamzee immediately turned to Karkat, who gritted his teeth, anger churned in his stomach. But this wasn’t just any anger, it was broiling hatred. Dave rushed Gamzee from the side, Gamzee was pushed towards the table, but he grabbed hold of Dave’s clothing and threw him against the table instead, Dave groaned and coughed, he had a bloody lip already. Dave stood, ducking under a fist from Gamzee. He quickly came back up and hit Gamzee with a left hook, without fail he came in with his other fist and delivered an uppercut that caused a sickening clack of Gamzee’s teeth. Dave was fast, and without fault he rushed Gamzee, taking him to the ground. From then on it was a mess, a tangle of limbs so fast Sollux couldn’t tell who was doing what, and therefore couldn’t help much at all without possibly making the situation worse. Karkat felt lost, he saw red blood dripping down Gamzee’s fist. He saw purple hit the gravel of the playground. The world was buzzing, the thunder was distant in Karkat’s ears, he could faintly hear Eridan’s voice yelling over the phone, something about not being able to stay on the lline. Karkat felt the blood pounding in his ears and his fists closed tightly. Soon, The squabble on the gravel dimmed and both men lost stamina, Gamzee nearly prevailed, they wrestled. Dust flew, Sollux grew tired, it took a lot for him to use his psionics even a little bit. Karkat felt lost like he was there but he wasn’t at the same time. The world froze, he watched as Gamzee held Dave to the gravel ground, his hand was raised. It was evident he intended to scratch Dave right across the eyes, at one point his shades had fallen off. The time went by slowly, Karkat was moving on his own. He couldn’t tell what he was doing, he had lunged. And now, Gamzee was sprawled out under him, the shock was evident on his face. Karkat didn’t know when he had picked up the rock, but he brought it down against Gamzee’s temple with as much force as he could muster. And then it was over. Gamzee was knocked unconscious. He wasn’t dead, Karkat made sure of that. He wanted Gamzee to rot in jail for everything he had done. Karkat heaved in breath after breath, he dropped the rock. And finally, the threat of rain became action, and down came the pouring water. Dave caught his senses and quickly moved to help Karkat to his feet, his face was swollen and bruised. He had blood lining his lips and leaking from his swollen nose. Karkat felt as though the sight could make him sob, Dave looked so... so broken. His shades were scratched and scuffed and newly placed on his face once more.

“Are you okay?” Dave asked. Karkat’s eyes widened. Who the fuck did this asshole think he was? He was bleeding, he had scratches everywhere, bruises forming all over his body, and he had the audacity to ask Karkat if he was okay?

“Are you fucking kidding me, Strider? Don’t you dare ask if I’M okay, I’m not the one bleeding and bruised and beat to shit-” Karkat was cut off, Dave hugged him tightly, pushing his face against Karkat’s shoulder.

“Thank fucking god you’re okay.” Dave mumbled into Karkat’s shoulder. Karkat looked around him, he could hear the sirens in the distance. It was raining fairly hard, he watched as Eridan ran to Sollux, hugging him tightly. Karkat looked at Dave, seeing the dirty sunkissed blonde hair burrowed against Karkat’s shoulder, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Dave. He relished in the feeling, he felt infinite. Like he was ready to take on the world, his head was clear. He felt as though the rain itself was cleansing him head to toe. When the police arrived, Karkat broke away from Dave, each one of them was briefly questioned, Gamzee was handcuffed as soon as he grew conscious and began yelling. He was thrown into the back of a police vehicle. Karkat didn’t even glance his way. Karkat recounted what had happened, except it had all been a blur to him, his memory felt fuzzy and it was hard to recount information correctly.

“We may have to take one of you back to the station for questioning.” Karkat felt exhausted, his body sagged at this information, Sollux and Eridan were sitting on the table, hand in hand, recounting information. Karkat was about to volunteer.

“I’ll go.” Karkat’s heart sank. He didn’t want Dave to go. He was being treated for his injuries.

“Dave, you’re clearly in no shape-”

“You obviously can’t remember things correctly right now, come on Karkles. I’ll be back before you know it.” Dave reassured, his smile soft and sure. Karkat sighed shakily but nodded, dipping his head down. He felt Dave’s presence near him, he was half-treated for his injuries, refusing most of the medical treatment. Especially when it came to stitches. Dave softly nudged Karkat, who stumbled ever-so-slightly.

“Just relax, I’ve got this. You’ll be okay.” Karkat nodded and swatted at him half-heartedly.

“I know, I’m not some baby.” Karkat rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Dave chuckled, wincing in pain from one of his many injuries.

“I know,” Dave caught sight of Eridan and Sollux sharing a short, sweet kiss, “am I ever going to get one of those?” Karkat glanced back and his face flushed red, he was going to yell at Dave. But he felt so exhausted, that he half-heartedly grunted.

“Ask me again when you get back, jailbird.” Karkat teased, digging his foot into the ground. Slowly, the police officers disappeared, one by one. And soon Dave was being ushered into the back of a police car. Karkat watched as Dave gave him one last smirk before disappearing behind a thin, tinted sheet of glass. That car drove off too, and Soon Karkat stood alone. Eridan and Sollux stood from their place on the table.

“Do you wwant us to wwalk you home, Kar?” asked Eridan as he came upon Karkat’s right. The shorter troll was going to reject when he paused and thought about it. He didn’t want to walk alone, so he agreed. He walked behind the two, it was silent. Karkat contemplated what to do when he got to Dave’s house. He was sure there would be nothing to do, everything had been taken care of. Gamzee was gone, Karkat had promised to better himself, he reconnected with one of his best friends. But there was still one problem left to solve.


	23. Fin

They say that love is like a never-ending fall. Full of turbulence, and wretched messes. Karkat knew this, he knew love wasn't easy. He'd known that before he'd ever even experienced love. He knew it was dangerous, it could destroy someone in a matter of seconds. It burned through a person's mind like a raging fire, destroying yet starting things anew. Love was red, it was pounding like a heart. It was dancing together in the kitchen while the sun rose. It's staying up late on a roof in the summer to watch stars give birth to grander versions of themselves. Love is being willing enough to give up everything for someone, and it was understanding that some things aren't meant to be given up. It was a flutter in your stomach and a hammer shattering your heart. It was the feeling of flying, all while falling. Karkat used to see love as a sickness, a stupid, chemically induced sickness. Like asthma, you couldn't breathe either way. It was being torn apart by parasites and built up by a false medication, proving the placebo effect. That was how Karkat saw love. A sickness. But, now, Karkat was downright sick with it. Except it's like the sickness that's just bad enough to get you out of work or school, it's the kind of sick that brings cuddles and hot drinks, warm soups. Fluffy blankets and movies. It was the right kind of tissue that kept your nose from burning. It's the kind of sick that makes you feel so much better. It's the kind of sick that your body doesn't let you let go of. And Karkat was so okay with letting himself be enclosed in this sickness. And what people say about love being a never-ending fall. That's false because Karkat wasn't falling when he was with Dave Strider. He was flying, he was sick, but he was okay.

Karkat paced Dave's room, it had been hours since Dave had been taken to the police station. Karkat worried about Dave's wounds and how well they were doing. Karkat worried that Dave and his dumbass said the wrong thing and had actually got arrested. Karkat worried that Dave had realized how much of a pain in the ass Karkat was and had walked out on him. Even though this was his house. But of course, Karkat was proved wrong when Dave's bedroom door opened and in stumbled a very tired looking Dave Strider. Karkat sighed with relief and frowned, Dave looked worse than he remembered. Although he had stopped bleeding, thankfully. Karkat stepped toward Dave, he was going to ask him if he was okay, but he couldn't find his voice. Dave smiled gently at Karkat, and he opened his arms for the other. Karkat dropped his head and walked into Dave's arms. He felt exhausted, as soon as Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat, the troll physically relaxed. His shoulders sagged and he hung his arms around Dave loosely. It had been a few hours since Karkat had seen Dave last, but it felt as if it had lasted a lifetime. Karkat couldn't help but feel joy bubble in his chest. He felt warmth seep into his bones, it was a natural warmth that got to Karkat's core. The kind of warmth that only Dave Strider could give off. Karkat loved it, he felt like Dave was putting walls up around him. So Karkat could bring down his own. They stood, and Dave gently swayed them for the smallest moment before Dave broke the hug.

"Come with me." Dave grabbed Karkat's hand before Karkat could utter a word. The troll was pulled through the house and out the door. Karkat was hit with a breath of fresh air and the frigid cold. Was it night already? The sun had gone down.

"Dave what the fuck-"

"Shh. Look up." Karkat sighed and did as he said, he was completely aware that Dave was trying to get him to look at the stars, and he wouldn't mind a romantic night of stargazing. But Karkat expected the sky to be clouded over anyway. It had rained earlier, it was storming. And yet.

"Woah." Karkat breathed, there were large moons out. For some reason, their planet had three moons, all different shades of oranges and reds and pinks. And there were millions of stars breaching the navy blue sky. They twinkled and formed constellations that no one had fully been able to document in their five years on the planet.

"I know." Breathed Dave from beside Karkat, looking up at the sky for the smallest moment before all of his attention was on Karkat. The lighting of the moon cast a soft, beautiful glow across Karkat's face. It brought out the red in his eyes and cheeks, his dark freckles stood out. Dave thought he looked breathtaking. Karkat shivered, glancing at Dave, he expected the other to be staring at the beautiful sky. But, Dave had been caught staring at Karkat, who blushed at the realization. Dave had set his shades atop his head, something he would only do around his most trusted companions. Karkat felt warm with the idea. Karkat could see the moons and stars reflect off of the shades, a small galaxy sitting atop Dave's head. But the truly breathtaking scenery, was when the red moon's light hit Dave's eyes just right. It was like they were shining back at him like they held all of the world's secrets. One eye squinted as Dave gave Karkat a sly smirk. Karkat blushed and sent him a false glare.

"What asswipe?" Karkat mumbled out, his body was shivering. Dave took notice and pulled Karkat against himself.

"Do I get one of those?" Karkat lifted an eyebrow at the question.

"One, of what?" asked Karkat. Dave gave a fake, very ironic pout.

"You told me to ask you when I got home, well, I'm home." Dave stated matter-of-factly. Karkat was about to tell the dumbass to clarify before realization dawned on him and his cheeks flared red. Karkat looked down and gritted his teeth.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Karkat growled out softly. Why would Dave ruin their moment like this?

"Karkles-"

"No! I'm not going to deal with it, I'm not giving you a," Karkat paused briefly, "a kiss. You probably don't even want to kiss me that's the fucked up part! You just want to because it'll satisfy whatever douchey idea you feel you need to prove when you see someone else kiss."

"Karkles."

"No. You know if you'd man up and ask me for a real kiss like every other person then maybe I would actually-"

"Karkat. You're rambling. Who the fuck said that I wasn't asking you for a real kiss?" Karkat felt his eyes beginning to burn. Dave was right, Karkat had just assumed that Dave was trying to do something douchey.

"But why the fuck would you want to kiss some fucking filthy mutant anyway!" Karkat gritted his teeth, he felt panic and guilt beginning to seep into his being. And yet Dave gave him the most patient expression Karkat had ever seen, in fact, Dave was smiling.

"You know what my favorite colour is, right Karkles?"

"No, I don't care Strider." Dave stepped incredibly close to Karkat, who could feel their body heat through their clothes.

"Red." Karkat felt the softest touch of his entire life against his cheek. Dave's eyes were shining in the light of the moons. Karkat's heart was beating nearly out of his chest, the stars winked at them from above. Dave leaned down ever so slowly. Karkat would dare say he was doing it on purpose. But at this moment, the one that made him feel like he could be anyone and do anything. In that moment where he felt infinite, Dave leaned down and captured his lips in the greatest kiss of Karkat's life. His heart burst, he leaned upon his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. All too soon, they parted. Karkat already missed the heat of Dave's lips on his. Dave leaned his forehead against Karkat's, pushing his Shades farther back on his head.

"Karkat?" Karkat's heart fluttered hearing his name spill from Dave's lips.

"Yeah?" His voice was the softest he thought it had ever been. Dave smiled and their eyes met, Karkat's bangs dipped into his face slightly, Dave pushed the hair out of his eyes for him. Karkat gave him a grateful expression. Karkat glanced down at Dave's lips, pink and perfect, and soft. Karkat would know. Dave closed his eyes, his forehead still rested against Karkat's. He spoke ever so softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Be my boyfriend, please." He pleaded, opening his eyes to stare into Karkat's. Karkat's stomach twisted and exploded in a knot of butterflies, and his heart was about to sprint a full mile. Karkat closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Only if you kiss me again." Whispered Karkat as he too opened his eyes to look into Daves. They showed brightly with happiness and joy. Karkat couldn't help it, Dave's happiness was contagious. Karkat smiled as Dave captured the moment with another kiss. He tangled his hand into Karkat's hair, his own heart was full and bursting. The happiness was evident in his kiss. Karkat relished in it, soaking it up like soil and water. This kiss lasted longer than the first, and Karkat was happy for it. But, as soon as Dave pulled away, Karkat was shivering.

"Dave, can we fucking-" It was too late, Karkat's gravity was thrown off for the third time by this Strider. And now he was being carried inside princess style. Karkat shoved his face into Dave's chest, and for the last time for this fanfiction, Karkat fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Dave's heartbeat.

[Fin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow-what a wild ride, I just finished my first fanfiction. And it was Davekat, I want to thank everyone who helped to support this story, most importantly my boyfriend and best friend. I hope you enjoyed this whole book, please leave feedback!


End file.
